Un pirate pas comme les autres
by DuncanHeart
Summary: CHAPITRE 17 Fanfiction interdite aux pas drôles... Le pirate pas comme les autres rencontre Krista Dewey, jeune femme pas comme les autres... Mais que va t il se passer donc ? C'est fini mais vous pouvez toujours lire xD
1. Un faire part qui pourrit la journée

_Disclaimer :__ ben évidemment rien de Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartient (même pas Will ou Jack ? Dommage…lol) Je rajoute (rappelle) que ma fic se passe après le 1 (donc ne tient pas compte du 2 et du 3)_

_Etttt c'est parti pour le first chapter !!!!! _

**UN FAIRE-PART QUI POURRIT LA JOURNEE**

**Ou comment savoir que Norrie est gouverneur et va se marier avec votre mère**

Un cri fit trembler la belle maison de l'Amiral Dewey. Mlle Dewey se tourna avec lassitude vers son chaperon Jane en train de s'étrangler. Krista Dewey était une jeune femme de 21 ans, aux cheveux cuivrés ondulés et aux yeux gris. Jane O'Fulley était une vieille femme de 60 ans maigre aux cheveux argentés, coléreuse mais finalement adorable. Quoiqu'elle criait souvent (contre son élève, pas besoin de le préciser) mais là, elle exagérait :

- Jane, il fut un temps où j'avais des tympans.

- Mais… mais, s'égosilla la vieille dame maigre, regarde… ça !

Un doigt vers l'objet incriminé : un faire-part de mariage d'un rose bonbon horrible. _Oh si c'était seulement pour la couleur… _Krista le prit et lut :

_L'Amiral John Dewey et sa fille Krista Dewey_

_Sont invités au mariage du_

_Gouverneur James Norrington et Francesca Dewey-Delaccio_

En voyant le nom de sa mère Francesca, la jeune femme demanda à son chaperon, d'une voix où on entendait les charrettes tirant des glaçons :

- Mon père a été prévenu ?

_J'adore parler dans le vide_, pensa-t-elle devant sa gouvernante qui ne l'écoutait pas (trop occupée à grommeler : « Non, mais quelle honte ! »). Krista courut donc hors de la chambre… Pour rebondir sur l'Amiral Dewey. C'était un homme de 41 ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs.

- Oh, salut… Papa ?

- Tu es bien agitée, dit-t-il en rigolant de sa fille cadette ; puis il retrouva son sérieux. Au fait, tu as probablement reçu le faire-part.

- …

- Il semble que nous sommes obligés d'y aller.

- QUOI ??? Elle a le CULOT de nous OBLIGES à aller à son ... de mariage !!!

- S'il te plaît ma Krista, ne t'énerve pas. C'est le mariage du gouverneur, et rien que pour cela, on doit y aller. Si ça peut te consoler, Jane t'accompagnera. … Habille-toi bien pour le mariage.

- C'EST AUJOURD'HUI ???

- Oui, allez, bientôt nous serons en retard. Jane, prenez votre robe grise.

Dès son père fut parti, autant Krista que Jane se précipitèrent carrément sur leurs habits **(A L'AATTAAQUE !!! lol)**. Le chaperon trouva facilement la robe grise à froufrous (_Telle propriétaire, telle robe_, pensa Krista). Cette dernière cherchait frénétiquement la robe bleu nuit de ses 21 ans.

- C'est ce que tu cherches ?

_Grr. Je la déteste. _

- Oui merci Jane.

- Si tu étais moins désordonnée…

- D'accord, interrompit son élève, sentant un sermon sans fin approcher à grands pas.

Jane rumina donc toute seule des paroles où les mots « désordonnée », « honte » et « catastrophe » ressortaient souvent.

Krista enfila la robe, mit ses cheveux en chignon, mit deux trois bijoux au hasard, sa paire d'escarpins noire, se regarda furtivement dans le miroir et dit à Jane :

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, oui, souffla la vieille dame, à moitié étouffée par sa robe.

Et là, _tout doucement_, (Krista avait préféré ne plus se prendre quelqu'un en courant, même son père) elles montèrent dans la calèche où John Dewey les attendait. Il fit un pâle sourire à sa fille en se disant : « _Espérons que tout se passe bien…_ ».

**A SUIVRE **

**(Reviews demandées, espérées, appréciées bref vous avez compris !!! Je souhaite que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés…) Du Jack, Will et Elizabeth dans les prochains chapitres !!! **


	2. Mariage pluvieux, mariage malheureux

**MARIAGE PLUVIEUX, MARIAGE MALHEUREUX **

**Ou le début de « comment (re)attirer Jack à Port Royal » **

_Pas de bol. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée. _John tenta de rester calme en voyant Francesca rayonnante dans sa robe de mariée. Enfin, pas tellement. Les cheveux châtains roux de la future Mme Norrington étaient trempés, sa robe aussi, les escarpins aussi. D'ailleurs, lui, John Dewey, l'était aussi. Il se retint de rigoler en voyant la tête de Norrington : il avait beau vouloir être digne, mais sa tête signifiait qu'une chose ; _bordel que cette maudite cérémonie se termine, bordel que cette maudite cérémonie se termine, …_ Puis l'Amiral soupira en regardant son ex-femme. Krista lui ressemblait terriblement_. Heureusement, pas de caractère. _Il avait demandé de quitter la maison à Francesca quand celle-ci, au cours d'une dispute, avait carrément lancé le frère jumeau de Krista, Evans, par la fenêtre sous les yeux de cette dernière, âgée de 7 ans. M. Dewey avait été horrifié par cette violence. _En voyant cette mariée, on ne dirait pas qu'elle a fait ça : je suis sûr que Norrington ne le sait même pas. _

En parlant d'Evans… John n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui : il espérait qu'il était vivant car, quand l'amiral Dewey était descendu sous la fenêtre, l'enfant avait disparu. Rien, même pas des taches de sang. _Ahhh ahhh je n'ai même pas vu qu'ils en étaient à la question ex-is-ten-tielle : « Tu veux…_

- …M'épouser Francesca Audrey Dewey née Delaccio ?

James Norrington avait débité ça d'un coup. Jane murmura à Krista :

- Tu crois qu'il s'est entraîné devant son miroir ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire mourir de rire son élève, sous les regards noirs de tout le monde, qui remit en place pour entendre : le « Oui. », prononcé religieusement par désormais Francesca Norrington.

Les applaudissements retentirent et purent couvrir un nouveau commentaire de Jane :

- Tu voies comment elle est habillée celle-là ? (La celle-là en question était habillée en orange) Même pour aller aux latrines je ne le mets pas !

_Pliée en deux ; j'adore Jane quand elle fait ça !!!! _

La jeune femme riait tellement qu'elle applaudissait sans s'en rendre compte ; s'attirant le regard mi-curieux, mi-suspicieux de James au bras de sa femme : il ne pensait pas vraiment que sa belle-fille (pour son grand malheur, il n'allait pas tarder à le remarquer) ferait cela, n'ayant récolté que des regards méprisants de Krista.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander la raison de ce zèle quand éclata le fameux, célèbre, le _magique_ :

- EMMMBRAAAASSEZ LAAA MAAARIEEEEE !!!!!!!!! **(Monseigneur Andrew –le prêtre- est un peu sourd –comme un pot en fait-) **

Francesca lui sauta littéralement dessus et une étreinte passionnée s'ensuivit, un peu maladroite du côté de Norrie « _Et les cloches sonnent, sonnent, sonnent…_ » **(En italique c'est que pensent les personnages principaux, là en occurrence Krista)**

- J'adore les histoires qui finissent bien !, pleura Pâquerette, une tante à Norrie.

- Ahhh vous aussi ?, miaula Flora, une tante à la mariée.

- Krista, tu aurais dû mettre une autre robe, objecta Jane.

_Je la déteste_.

- Vous voyez la fille là-bas ?, hennit Pâquerette.

- Oui ??, ronronna Flora.

- Eh bien, c'est la fille de la mariée.

- Ohhh quel émotion c'est ma petite-nièce !!

_Waouh. Joie._

- Si on allait lui dire bonjour ?

_Pitié, dis non, chère grand-tante…_

- Exquiiise idée.

_…j'te hais._

- BOONJOOOUR, hurlèrent les deux folles avec des grands signes de la main.

_Au secours !!! Jane, protège-moi..._

- Qui êtes-vous ?, fit sèchement la gouvernante.

_… J't'adore. Eh je rêve ou mes opinions sur les gens changent régulièrement ? _

- Je suis la grand-tante de cette jeune fille. Oh au fait comment t'appelles-tu hi hi ?

_Pourquoi elle rigole ???_, pensa Krista exactement comme son beau-père quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je m'appelle Krista.

- Oooh comme tu es mignonne !

_Ouais ben c'est pas le cas de tout le monde…._

- Moi je suis Pâquerette !!!, tenta de placer la tante de James.

C'était une mauvaise idée car là Jane et Flora jouaient au _celle-qui-baisse-les-yeux-a-perdu_. Pâquerette soupira (il faut croire qu'elle avait essayé) et dit à Krista :

-Bon ma petite, il faut que j'y aille.

- Moi aussi !!!, gémit la tante de Francesca, tandis que le chaperon l'observait d'un air triomphant : « _Nanananère j't'ai gagné t'es qu'un haricot vert_ »

- Au revoir !!!, fit avec empressement la fille de la mariée. Ouf on est sauvées Jane ! …Jane ?

_Je suis vraiment trop douée, je l'ai paumée._

- Kriista chériiie où es-tu ?

_Nooon pas ma mère et surtout pas cet abruti de Norrington ! _

- Ah tu es là… Je te présente James, fit Francesca, souriante, entortillant une mèche rousse mouillée. (_Tiens j'avais oublié qu'il pleuvait…)_ Tu sais, celui qui te ramenait à la maison quand tu volais des cerises. Ou des prunes. Ou…

- Maman (Krista l'appelait toujours comme ça même quand elle avait quitté la maison), j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de rabâcher sur cet épisode peu glorieux de ma vie.

- Oui mais après tout c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés, n'est-ce pas James chéri ?, répondit sa mère, lançant des yeux de cocker mouillé à son mari.

_'Fallait me le dire avant, là c'est sûr que je n'aurai plus rien volé de ma vie…_

- Bien sûr, fit le James chéri avec toute sa dignité d'officier euh… de gouverneur. **('Faudra m'y habituer !) **

La mariée soupira de bonheur, inconsciente qu'elle suscitait des envies de meurtre à deux yeux gris qui l'épiait et salua sa fille :

- Au revoir ma chérie ! Désolé si l'on ne peut pas se voir souvent !

- C'est vrai, c'est dommage, répondit « ma chérie » comme toute hypocrite qui se respecte.

- C'est faux, c'est génial !, hurla une voix familière à Krista.

Francesca trembla, devint livide et murmura :

- Evans…

Le propriétaire des yeux gris espionneurs sourit.

**A SUIVRE**

**J'attends vos reviews !! **

**Vous choisissez pour les couples !!! **

**Ca sera: **

**- Ou Krista/Jack, Will/Elizabeth; (normal quoi) **

**- Ou Jack/Will ou Jack/Elizabeth, Krista/Will; (ça se corse) **

**- ou encore (y'au choix !) éventuellement Jack/Evans, moins Will/Evans ; (Ouille !) **

**Mais sûrement pas Krista/Elizabeth ou Evans/Elizabeth… ils sont cousins !!! Ne surtout pas penser au Krista/Evans ('vont pas se marier entre frère et sœur) !!!**


	3. T'es qu'un traître !

**T'ES QU'UN TRAITRE ! **

**Ou la fin de « comment (re)attirer Jack à Port Royal » **

- Salut, _maman_, continua Evans toujours armé de son sourire… un rien sadique, un chouïa compatissant.

Malheureusement, ladite Maman tomba dans une syncope à peine théâtrale. Norrington regarda partout, manque de chance tout le monde était parti (attirés par l'odeur alléchante du buffet). James se jura de ne plus faire de festins si il réussissait à calmer l'espèce de taré qui hurlait pathétiquement à sa mère :

- T'es un traître !!! Merde fais un peu face à ton destin !!!!!!!!!

Krista, qui était restée paralysée pendant les 20 secondes qui suivirent, décida de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pouce pour éviter de faire le remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant :

- Euh, c'est toi Evans ?

_Belle tentative. C'est là qu'il répond non…_

- Non, c'est le pape Grégoire VI **(J'ai pioché le nom au hasard…) **

_J'ai des pouvoirs de devin apparemment. Bon, quelque part c'est mon frère jumeau, si il a le même esprit tordu composé de deux neurones qui se courent après, c'est pas compliqué. _

- Euh… Ca va ?

Le frère jumeau en question lui lança le regard-qui-tue et la jeune femme se dit intérieurement qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ferme sagement sa grande gueule qui était _nettement_ moins sage.

- Bon d'accord pardonne-moi, mais ton arrivée est pour le moins surprenante. Je crois que tu l'as assommée pour une dizaine de jours, plaisanta-t-elle avec sa vergue habituelle.

Evans répondit avec un regard radouci, presque sympathique :

- Moi, ça va et toi ?

Une centaine d'anges passèrent, dont certains se cognèrent contre des arbres célestes. Ils se dirent qu'ils ne repasseraient plus par là quand les jumeaux ouvrirent les bras et s'y jetèrent sous les yeux d'un Norrie qui écarquillait les yeux qui regardaient… bref.

- Je suis arrivé avec l'équipage.

- T'es pirate maintenant ?

- Ouais l'histoire est longue, je te la raconterai dans le navire. Mais il faut que tu tire vite fait parce que là tu va te faire massacrer…

- Evans, attends trente secondes.

Krista s'avança, prit un gourdin (_Ils ne sont vraiment pas fut-fute pour mettre un gourdin pendant un mariage, tout le monde peut faire mu-muse avec) _et le balança sur Norrie, lequel s'écrasa misérablement sur Francesca.

- Waouh, je sens qu'on va s'éclater, apprécia Evans. Au fait, Papa et Jane sont toujours là ?

- Oh, eux deux sont irréductibles face l'ennemi !

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je reste ici, fit l'Amiral Dewey.

- Papa !

- Mon fils !

Re-retrouvailles version père-fils. Krista faillit sortir un truc genre : « J'adore les histoires qui finissent bien » mais elle se rappela des deux tantes givrées, ce qui la dégoûta instantanément. Au même moment un canon rabat-joie s'écrasa juste à côté.

- Partez les enfants, cria John Dewey comme dans une histoire mélodramatique.

- NOOOON VIENS !!!, crièrent ses enfants.

- Ben si vous le proposez si gentiment…, fit l'amiral, qui fut amusé de l'effet qu'il produisit (Krista avait préparé des arguments merde elle ne pourrait pas les utiliser). Vite, allez sauver Jane moi je vais chercher un navire pour moi, je refuse d'aller dans un navire de pirates.

- D'accord, concéda Krista, où est Jane ?

- Vers les falaises. Je vous suivrai de loin en mer. Au revoir.

John partit vers la réserve de b… navires où il put en 5 minutes partir en mer avec un petit petit navire. Il attendit ses enfants avec anxiété assez loin du bateau pirate **(je n'ai pas pu résister !)** pour ne pas être attaqué par les occupants.

Quant aux autres Dewey, ils couraient pour ne pas que Jane tombe de la falaise. En fait il se trouvait qu'un certain forban lui avait filé un peu de rhum. La gouvernante chantait en zigzaguant :

- « YOUPI TRALALA BOUM BOUM ! YOUPITRALALABOUMBOUM ! »

- Euh rassure-moi Krista, elle n'est pas comme ça tout le temps ?

- Non mais elle est curieuse. La curiosité est un vilain déf… BOUM ! (bombe aux intentions plus que meurtrières)

**- **On a tout intérêt à accélérer.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la falaise, Jane glouglouta :

- Chalut Krisssta… OH CHALUUUT EVANS!!!

Elle alla vers eux mais elle tomba. Krista s'élança, attrapa Jane mais ne fit que anticiper la transformation de deux personnes en bouillie très fine.

Evans s'assomma le front avec la main (en même temps le compteur de neurones dans son cerveau indiqua : -6) et dit avant de courir à toute allure vers l'embouchure du fleuve :

- Mais de _qui _elle a héritée cette connerie congénitale ?

En même temps, le certain forban qui avait donné du rhum à Jane, Jack Sparrow **(le _Capitaine_, tant pis si j'ai oublié de le préciser)** bien sûr, qui venait justement d'en descendre une bouteille, se promenait (ou plutôt tentait d'aligner deux pas l'un après l'autre), voyait le pauvre Evans courir en bas, Krista et Jane tomber. En quête d'aventures, il sauta sauver la demoiselle en détresse, l'esprit embrumé par la boisson alcoolisée (interdite aux petits enfants, et même aux grands).

Le contact avec l'eau fut désagréable mais lui permit de visualiser la situation : deux demoiselles au lieu d'une, un beau gadin à l'embouchure. Il se concentra sur le premier objectif (qui était le plus positif).

Il prit les deux dans un bras (il remarqua à sa grande horreur qu'une des demoiselles était vieille et moche) et Jack aperçut Evans à l'embouchure. _Génial : sauvetage rapide et bien fait. J'adore. _

- Ja… Capitaine, que faites-vous là ????

- J'aide les donzelles en détresse. Ca te dérange ?

Puis, voyant le jeune homme se penchait sur Krista, inquiet, le Capitaine ricana :

- C'est ton aimée ?

- Non, c'est ma sœur.

- Alors c'est elle ?, continua Jack en montrant Jane.

- Non, c'est ma nourrice.

- Ben le monde est petit…

- Bonjour tout le monde, quelqu'un a du rhum ?, claironna Jane.

Puis, se rendant compte de la présence de Jack qui se cacha discrètement derrière Evans :

- Mais c'est le vaurien qui m'a donné de cette boisson !

- Etttt m…, murmura le vaurien.

- Approche, que je te donne une correction !

- Vous n'avez pas de chance, capitaine, chuchota Evans, mon plus net souvenir d'elle était ce moment-là…

- Aide-moi, petit !! ALLEEEEZZZ !!, hurla Jack, délogé de sa cachette.

La gouvernante l'entraîna vers les arbres, où peu après on entendait des : « VOUS ETES FOLLE OU QUOI » et « SALE FORBAN ».

Evans écoutait ce spectacle et Krista était prise d'une crise de fou rire (c'est fou comme ces choses-là peuvent réveiller quelqu'un en 6 secondes).

Jack, survivant à l'attaque de son postérieur, fit pour diversion :

- Bon, ben on y va !

Evans tendit sa main à sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever. Krista observa son sauveur, qui lui rendit son regard, peut-être en plus intéressé. Elle dit :

- Evans, explique-moi comment tu le connais ?

- Ahh tu sais qui c'est ?, répondit son frère jumeau, légèrement gêné.

- Qui ne sait pas que c'est Jack Sparrow ?

- Capitaine, murmura le jeune homme.

- Oui bon, alors ?

- Je t'ai dit que je te raconterai l'histoire plus tard.

- La discussion est probablement très intéressante, interrompit Jack, souriant en passant ses bras autour des épaules des jumeaux, mais 'faut y aller ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?, demanda-t-il à Krista, déjà incommodée par… l'haleine profonde de rhum.

- Hum, Krista.

- Bien et… Evans (Jack baissa la voix, Krista se pencha pour écouter) on doit _vraiment _la prendre la vieille grognon ?

- Je crois que oui, sinon ça va être…

- Correction collective, je devine. OK, alors allons au Black Pearl mes chers amis ! Yo Ho !

**A SUIVRE**

**Bon moi ça fait un petit temps que j'attends vos reviews re-pitié mettez-moi en pour que ma fic puisse être lue convenablement (lol) **

**Donc merci merci BEAUCOUP TRES FORT ENORMEMENT à mes revieweus(e)s !!!!!!!!!!!! (MacMarmotte, K-Melwin et loveitachi** **jamais je ne pourrai vous remercier !!!!! xD Depuis 3 chapitres j'en rêvais !!!)**


	4. Peter Pan's remake ou presque

**Voilà juste avant le 4e chapitre (merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !!!), c'est pour faire un petit sondage parce que :**

**- 46 pour 100 des fanfictionneurs n'aiment pas-détestent-abhorrent-ont envie d'étrangler-etc. Will (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas de bons auteurs !!!!)**

**- 43 pour 100 n'aiment pas-détestent-abhorrent-ont envie d'étrangler-etc. Elizabeth (re-ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas de bons auteurs !!!!)**

**- 6 pour 100 seulement n'aiment pas-détestent-abhorrent-ont envie d'étrangler-etc. Jack (re-re-ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas de bons auteurs !!!!) **

**- et enfin 5 pour 100 sont neutres ! (-pfft marre de répéter xD-) **

**calculs approximatifs !!!**

**Personnellement j'adore Will (donc le Will-Beth, et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, oui je suis une conventionnelle gnangnan et romantique –papillonne des yeux de cocker mouillé- xD), Jack ça va mais ce n'est pas l'amour fou, et Elizabeth... euh ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, son cas transite souvent (en fait si elle emmerde Will ou pas lol)**

**Oui on va arriver au sondage lol...**

**Alors c'est : quel est votre personnage (principaux ou autres) préféré ET pourquoi l'aimez-vous ? (pas compliqué comme question tout de même lol et un roman pour tout expliquer ! Un !)**

**J'attends vos réponses s'il vous plait...**

PS : Miracle j'ai réussi à caser ce satané chapitre 3 !!!!! XD maintenant C'EST le chapitre 3 qu'on voit à la page 3 !!!!

**PETER PAN'S REMAKE (OU PRESQUE)**

** Où le sketch pourri du siècle fait son apparition (avec quelques explications !) **

**_Voilà une explication pour le titre : il se trouve que j'ai re-re-re-re-revu Peter Pan (ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ! conventionnelle avec le côté gnangnan qui ressort) et que j'ai trouvé quelques ressemblances avec Pirates Des Caraïbes : 'faut pas s'étonner si Jack a des allures de Capitaine Crochet, Evans de Peter Pan, Krista de Fée Clochette ou Gibbs de Monsieur Mouche ! _**

****

Krista déglutit. Une corde trEEs longue et, par sadisme, trEEs fine s'étendait d'elle jusqu'au Black Pearl. Evans, histoire de la rassurer, fit :

- Tu sais faire du funambulisme ?

- Nan.

- Regarde c'est facile.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris sauta agilement sur le bout, qui tressauta puis s'immobilisa. Le jumeau revint sur ses pas et incita sa sœur à faire pareil que lui.

Krista pria de toutes ses forces, posa délicatement un orteil mais le retira bien vite. A peine elle avait mis son _ongle_ sur la corde que celle-ci avait tremblé comme si un ciseau se promenait par là.

- Elle n'est pas logique cette corde !!, accusa la jeune femme.

- Non, c'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas, arriva Gibbs (il était bien entendu terrifié par l'embarquement d'une _femme _à bord du navire, mais tentait de le cacher tant bien que mal).

**passage Peter Pan xD : **Ce n'est pas bien, le bout, de faire peur aux jeunes filles !!! **(Quelqu'un a compris ???) **

Gibbs mit sa main devant la bouche, sous-entendant : « J'ai trop bu d'rhum là… ». Il déguerpit vite fait : mais Krista remit son pied sur la corde et, sa grande surprise, rien ne bougea d'un fil. Lentement elle marcha sur le bout qui ne broncha pas. Presque arrivée sur le Black Pearl, elle soupira de soulagement quand :

- BBBOOONJOUR !!!!

- ARRRGH CRETIN VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE TOMBER !!!!!

- Oups, fit avec ironie le facétieux capitaine Jack (« Facétieux de mon … oui ! », jura mentalement la jeune femme)

- A quoi sert de me sauver si c'est pour me tuer trois minutes après !, cracha Krista.

- Mais non, jamais je ne ferai ça. Tenez, je vous aide à monter sur mon navire pour la peine !

- NOOON MERCIIII !!! AAH !

Jack l'avait prise et emmenée sur le Pearl, où il la déposa.

- Comme un sac de patates ! Un peu de délicatesse quand même !

- …

- Brrr !, et la jeune femme s'enferma dans la vigie.

Dix secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à QUARANTE mètres d'altitude et que le navire tanguait méchamment.

- Beurk ! Je vais VOMIR !!!

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle mit à profit les quelques secondes suivantes pour gerber. Evans, caché dans les voiles, la regarda d'air bizarre puis, résigné, haussa les épaules. Il grimpa agilement jusqu'à sa jumelle et au bout d'une minute de silence et de maux de tête, prit la parole :

- Tu vas continuer longtemps à bouder ?

- Nan, parce que je suis de vomir là.

- Je vois… Intéressant comme occupation.

- Oh ça va toi, en plus t'es sensé m'expliquer pourquoi : 1) t'es un pirate, 2) t'es sur le Black Pearl, 3) tu connais Sparrow, 4) t'as disparu quand mam… Francesca t'a lancé par la fenêtre, et enfin POURQUOI TU AS CET AIR DEBILE ET TU BOIS DU RHUM !!!!!

- Hum, fit Evans embarrassé en regardant la bouteille incriminée -à moitié vide.

« Au fait, _justement_, y'a un banquet _exprès _pour t'expliquer tout…

- Même le rhum ?

- Pfft tu en deviens lourde à force…

- D'accord, d'accord…

_Donc voilà, ce moment tellement solennel où ce soûl… hum… capitaine pirate va m'expliquer TOUT_, pensa Krista, une moue de dégoût à peine cachée sur la figure. Heureusement, l'équipage s'en fichait complètement, vraiment trop occupés à lorgner la réserve de rhum d'un œil et de l'autre la cuisine d'où sortait une odeur… pas désagréable mais désagréable en fait **(qui a compris ??? xD)**.

Enfin, Gibbs –c'était son tour pour la cuisine, _ah maintenant j'ai une raison de m'inquiéter_, se dit la jeune femme- sortit de la cuisine, triomphant (« _aie, aie, aie, aie, aie »_) et hurla :

- Moussaillons, PUDDING aujourd'hui !!!

La plupart des matelots (y compris les jumeaux) se regardèrent avec étonnement et un semblant de sérieux pour les alcooliques. Etant américains, ils n'avaient au grand jamais mangé les spécialités « royaume-unillaises ». **(et je peux affirmer qu'ils ont de la chance !!!) **

Le capitaine Jack, qui jusque là regardait le plafond et qui _lui _était de Grande-Bretagne, agacé, fit :

- Bande d'imbéciles, c'est anglais !

- Et… c'est quoi _anglais _?, demanda Ragetti.

Pintel lui flanqua un bon coup dans les côtes tandis que Jack le fusillait du regard. Jack continua :

- Personne d'autre n'a une question stupide ? (Tout le monde sembla un moment très concentré sur la table pourrie par les mites; le pirate leva les yeux au ciel, l'air désespéré) OK, maintenant, Gibbs, amène le fameux _pudding_.

Le second obtempéra, et apporta un _truc _épais, marron avec des _morceaux _de machinchouette dedans.

- Attention, c'est du CHRISMAS PUDDING, prévint-il avec une tête de « j'en sais plus que vous, j'ai reçu un diplôme pour ça ».

- Ouah ça rigole plus !, chuchota Krista à son jumeau, qui mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se fendre la poire. Mais il rigola nettement _moins _quand on lui mit un gros morceau de pudding. Sa sœur fit :

- A toi l'honneur !

- Nan, ch'uis galant moi, honneur aux dames !

- J'te hais.

Krista prit très _lentement _son couteau, l'enfonça tout aussi _lentement _dans le pudding Christmas ou Christmas pudding (tant pis s'elle avait oublié le nom), amena le plat -comme si on signait son arrêt de mort- à ses lèvres sous le regard moqueur d'Evans, et faillit s'évanouir à l'odeur puissante de cannelle et de cognac. Le capitaine, lui aussi amusé par le petit manège de la jeune femme et séparé d'elle par son propre frère (à Krista), sourit :

- Je n'oserai jamais empoisonner mon équipage…

Krista faillit le regarder DU regard qui TUE, d'on elle s'était fait une spécialité maison, mais s'arrêta à temps, pensant que ce taré pourrait très bien la balancer par-dessus bord. Jack, sachant parfaitement ce qui trottait dans la tête de Mlle Dewey, fit :

- C'est une boutade… _ironique_. Au fait, tu aimes bien le pudding, _Kristie _?

- C'est Krista…

- Kristie.

- KRI-S-TA, trop compliqué pour votre cerveau ???

- Sûrement, Kristie…

- RAS-LE-BOL _MONSIEUR SPARROW _!!!!!

- NOOOON C'EST _CAPITAINE, KRI-S-TIE _!!!!

Mais KRI-S-TA avait déjà quitté la salle pour le pont, claquant la porte comme une tornade, pendant tout le monde chantait « _YOOO HOOO, YOO HOOOOO !!! UUUNNNE VIIIIE DDDE PIIIIIRAAATEE POOOOUUR MOOOOIII !!!!_», avec Gibbs comme chef d'orchestre de cette bande de casseroles. Mais, ouf, l'alcool rend sourd…

Jack eut un sourire satisfait en mettant ses pieds sur la table et se balançant sur sa chaise, qui ne tarda pas à basculer ; il y avait des gens qu'il aimait bien taquiner. Comme Missy Dewey.

**A SUIVRE **

**Pour les couples, vous découvrirez à la fin, j'essaie de faire plaisir à tout le monde… Comme y'a pas d'appâts à reviews sur le marché xD, j'en demande encore et merci à la nouvelle (nouveau ?) revieweur (se), j'ai nommé : JessSwann !!! Voilà des réponses pour le sondage aussi please !!! (Quoi ? Vous avez déjà oublié –xD- ? EN HAUT !) **


	5. Explications tardives

**Au chapitre précédent, j'ai vu que les sondages avaient du succès (OK pas tout à fait PotC, on s'approche xD) donc une autre question (progrès : je fais plus 300 pages avant la question) : **

**POURQUOI détestez-vous le personnage que vous détestez ? (pour les perso principaux seulement cette fois !) **

**question existentielle !!!! –boutade- **

**TAÏAUT AU CHAPITRE 5 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**EXPLICATIONS TARDIVES **

**Ou… euh plus d'idées moi !!!! Ou… euh… X !!!! **

Krista fonça sur le pont du Black Pearl donc, arrivée là, complètement hors d'elle, se cogna la tête contre le mur. Ben, là, si elle pensait qu'elle irait mieux après, elle s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude…

Mais la jeune femme se rencogna quand même la tête contre le mur.

Lequel émit un vague gémissement de protestation ressemblant peu ou prou à « gnniiiiiiiiiiiiiicrrrrr ! ».

Lequel commença à craquer.

Lequel s'écroula.

Enfin lequel se prit un coup de pied qui le réduisit en petits morceaux. Mlle Dewey jura affreusement, pour une fois pas mentalement, ce qui permit à son père d'entendre un échantillon de son vocabulaire. Il en fut tellement consterné qu'il tomba à la renverse. La barque en fut tellement surprise qu'elle tomba _aussi_ à la renverse.

Le « ARRRRGGH !!! SALETE DE BARQUE DE MARIN D'EAU DOUCE ! » Qui en résulta détendit Krista 6 secondes 3 dixièmes avant que la colère revienne à l'attaque.

Dire que tout ça était arrivé à cause :

D'un juron,

D'un mur qui a craqué,

D'un Jack Sparrow,

D'une attaque de pirates,

D'un mariage,

D'un vol de prunes (ou mirabelles peut-être),

D'une naissance de jumeaux,

« Euh… on va arrêter là je pense…

Jack décida d'intervenir à ce moment :

- Bonsoir, j'adore la philosophie ? Et toi ?

La jeune femme, comprenant qu'il se foutait implicitement de sa gueule, répondit sèchement :

- Vous avez terminé le pudding ?

- Euh… euh…, « euheuhta » Jack, gêné par la question, on va dire que… euh… euh… pas tout à fait…

FLASH BACK

Le capitaine, après le départ de Krista, demanda à son équipage :

- Il était bon le plat alors ? (_tête bizarre de tout le monde_) Bon d'accord… continuez à chanter.

« Tout le monde » était tout de suite plus joyeux.

Mais un complot se tramait contre Jack, à l'insu de l'intéressé. Cotton-perroquet ayant ABHORRE le pudding, croassa quelque chose à l'oreille du propriétaire :

PARTIE 1 DU PLAN « COTTON-PERROQUET : ADIEU LE PUDDING » : qui continuant à chanter, prenait une assiette et y glissa furtivement son morceau de pudding. Bientôt, tous y mirent leur plat (y compris Evans qui se pétait allègrement la gueule sans sa sœur).

PARTIE 2 : Puis, chacun trouva une raison pour se barrer (même travailler !!!!)

PARTIE 3 : Le capitaine se retrouva tout seul avec Gibbs :

PARTIE 4 : qui lui fit LA tête de chien battu :

PARTIE 5 : et désigna l'assiette pleine de pudding chrismas (pour l'inciter à la manger pour ceux qui n'avaient pas percuté)

PARTIE 6 : Jack dit exactement : « Non, désolé j'ai trop mangé déjà… »

PARTIE 7 : Ajoute précipitamment –avec Gibbs LES LARMES aux yeux- « Ok oui bien sûr !!!!! »

PARTIE IMPREVUE DU PLAN :

« Juste… pour manger _ça_,je dois sentir l'air pur et… euh… 100 bio de la mer !!!!!! », rajouta encore le capitaine.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils –le laisser faire oui ou non, telle est la question- puis, indécis, hocha la tête.

« Merci vieux, je t'revaudrai ça, craché !, continua Jack, crachant pour bien illustrer sa phrase.

Il sortit de sa perpétuelle et immuable démarche bancale de la salle, à peine franchi le seuil, il rasa les murs, alla à pas de loup vers la sirène du navire :

« Beurk, je me dégoûte de faire ça !, murmura-t-il.

Jack sortit un couteau parmi ses innombrables (et innommables !!!!) poches, se tailla un _tout petit peu _la peau, d'où quelques gouttes de sang jaillirent. Le capitaine à la vue du sang quelque chose remonter son œsophage, mais il le ravala vite.

Les requins, comme il espérait (?), arrivèrent, à l'affût -ils avaient _vraiment _les crocs !!!-.

Le pirate fit :

« Petits, petits, vous avez à manger !! »

Comme si les requins comprenaient le verbe « manger », ils se rapprochèrent du Black Pearl, dévoilant des sourires carnassiers emplis de dents trop pointues, trop acérées et surtout… souvent trop mortelles.

Jack leur lança vite fait le pudding anglais, et partit en sifflotant.

Les requins firent tous « grreeeecchhhhraaaghhh », ce qui, en requin, signifie « Il ne se suicide pas ? Et m…euh !!!! » Et se rabattirent sur le truc où les oranges confites, le cognac, la gélatine de bœuf **(si, si, y'en a, pour leur plus grand malheur de ceux qui goûtent !)** et la cannelle se mélangeaient joyeusement.

…………………………………………..

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Krista demanda :

- Et alors ?

- Les requins ? Plus jamais entendu parler… pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles !, sourit Jack.

- Donc vous ne l'avez pas mangé ?

- Ben… non.

- Je croyais que monsieur _l'anglais_ aimait le pudding, contrairement aux rustres habitants des Caraïbes…, soupira-t-elle, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Justement, j'habite aux Caraïbes !!!!!! Et, si pendant toute votre vie, vous mangiez de la gélatine de bœuf, vous auriez continué à aimer ?

- Euh… pas tellement sûr.

- Ah, ah, déclara le pirate levant un doigt au ciel triomphant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux audit ciel (oui le ciel est assailli par les demandes –de meurtre généralement xD-) et fit diversion :

- AU fait (- Hm mm, émit le capitaine, absorbé par ses réflexions sur le cognac dans le pudding), vous DEVIEZ m'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI (_la voix monte dans les aigus_, pour le bonheur parfait de Jack lol) … TOUT !!!

- Mouais, mouais, ok, ok…

- Alors ?

- Ben euh… on s'assoie ?

- Pour une fois, … d'accord !

Jack présenta la porte de sa cabine avec une révérence _i-rré-vé-ren-ci-euh-se_ :

- Après toi, Mlle Dewey…

- Trop aimable… Mais j'ai pas confiance là, on ne peut pas descendre à la cale ?

- Ah non, y'a pleins d'_araignées_ et autres bestioles pas franchement catholiques **(Hum c'est une EXPRESSION !) **là dedans, je m'en passe. En plus, y'a même plus de rhum !, objecta le pirate.

- Ras le bol, des éponges à rhum ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas dans votre cabine !

- _« Eponges à rhum » _?, releva Jack, incrédule.

- Oui allez maintenant on descend, je n'ai plus tellement envie de rester debout, surtout si je dois vous supporter !!!!!!

- Juste… une question… la vieille grognon, c'est votre mère spirituelle ??

- C'est Jane ! Pourquoi ?

- Nan, j'avais remarqué quelques traits de ressemblance…, répondit nonchalamment le capitaine.

Ce qui lui valut un regard suspect de Krista, pendant tout le temps où ils allèrent vers la cale.

Enfin, à l'arrivée, elle comprit _tout de suite _ce que Mister Sparrow avait dit des toiles d'araignées en guise de tapisserie, les araignées de portraits, des mouches comme papier peint, des algues comme tapis, et pour couronner le tout, son frère complètement bourré comme chaise…

- C'est ici.

- Nan ???

- Si !

- Super déco !

- Pfft c'est à cause de Barbossa…

- C'est qui celui-là encore ?

- Laisse tomber. La seule chose que je te dirai, c'est que ce n'est vraiment PAS mon meilleur ami.

- Je vois, termina Krista, complètement blasée.

« Maintenant, si vous me racontiez quelques explications, d'ailleurs ça fait un bail que vous auriez dû me les dire…

- Très bien. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Euh… … … … … …

- Bon, bouge-toi, ch'uis capitaine, donc je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Ok, … (Tilt, fit une minuscule ampoule couverte de poussière dans le cerveau de Krista) mais elle est où Jane ?

- QUI ?

- Jane. (Elle regarda de tous les côtés avant d'ajouter :) _La vieille grognon_…

- Ah… ben, c'est assez _compliqué_…

**A SUIVRE**

**Je coupe là sinon ça devient trop long… Vous connaissez la chanson, vive les reviews !!!!!!! Allez, je vais faire le chapitre 6, à bientôôôt !!! **


	6. Surprise dans pochette

**Le mystère « Jane alias la vieille grognon » va être résolu !!!!!!!!!!! (Bonne nouvelle ? ça dépend pour qui xD) **

**Pour cerner la personnalité d'Evans, c'est un peu comme Mathieu –pour ceux qui connaissent Ewilan- en plus porté sur la bouteille **

**Quelqu'un va revenir… **

**SURPRISE DANS POCHETTE **

**Ou le deuil du pudding **

- Il y a comme un microclimat caniculaire sur le Black Pearl, non ?, fit Ragetti, levant la tête pour humer le délicat « QUOI !!!!!!!! » qui venait de jaillir de la cale.

- Tu sors ça d'où, la « micromachine » ?, Pintel le regarda bizarrement (ce qui franchement ne changeait pas de d'habitude).

« Ecoute, on était sensés se partager la MOITIE d'un cerveau **(D'après une déclaration des acteurs de Pintel et Ragetti)**, pas plus, mais si tu te mets à sortir des trucs comme ça, on ruine notre réputation de débiles comiques !!!!

- Excuse, répondit prudemment l'autre pirate.

- J'préfère, grommela son compagnon d'infortune au raccommodage des voiles.

Mais faisons un petit tour en arrière pour comprendre ceci…

_Ziiiip… (Magnétophone en mode arrière –vous devez en avoir ras le bol des flashbacks-) _

- Je suis absolument _ravie_ que cette histoire soit compliquée, Krista s'énerva sérieusement, mais, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, on n'a pas le temps pour ça !

- Ok, ben… Jeannette ? Jeanine ? N'est, à mon plus grand regret, plus parmi nous…, débita hypocritement Jack.

- Quoi ?, dit la jeune femme d'une petite voix, même si Jane l'engueulait souvent, elle l'aimait bien.

- C'est triste la vie, gémit toujours aussi hypocritement le pirate, le chapeau agrémenté de la main droite posé sur le cœur solennellement. Aussi, même en pleine pénurie de mouchoirs, je vous offre ma… les trois quarts… le quart… LA MOITIE de ma bouteille de rhum !

- Trop aimaaaaaable !!!, chiala l'autre en arrachant le rhum, brisant le pauvre cœur de son ex-propriétaire.

- Que c'passe ?, se réveilla –enfin- Evans.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard désespéré et lui dit :

- Rendors-toi.

Evans ne se fit pas prier et repartit avec allégresse vers les bras de Morphée.

- Pourquoooooooi… Ouiiin…

- Bon, arrête de faire ta crise, ce n'est pas comme la grognon était morte…

- Ah bon, interrompit soudainement la pleureuse du mois.

- Ben non, en fait je l'ai _juste_ « aidée » à monter sur un bateau pour Tripoli…

**- **Quel bonheur !!!! (Jack haussa un sourcil) Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

- …

- D'accord !!! Joie !!!! YOUPIIIIIII !!!

La joyeuse du mois désormais entama une danse de la joie, embrassa Jack –sur la joue, hein, pas d'idées tordues dans cette fic ! lol- qui rosit très légèrement pour bien le faire. Il y était habitué. Aux fous aussi, genre l'autre dingotte qui faisait la valse avec son jumeau endormi et bourré.

Il mit silencieusement son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui montait au pont, puis sur la deuxième, puis…

- TRIPOLI ?, tonna l'ancienne dingotte.

_Pfft. J'aurais dû me douter. Avec toutes les histoires, c'est la même chose. Pas tranquille pour un shilling. _

- Ouiiii ?, répondit-il gracieusement avec ses yeux les plus innocents.

- Tripo…

- Hum confiée à ma euh…

- Je vois. Elle est en sécurité _au moins _?

- Je m'en porte garant.

- Ca me rassure vraiment.

- Parfait, conclua le capitaine du navire avec son plus beau sourire.

- Je pars à sa recherche. Viens Evans !

- HEIINN ?, fit l'intéressé.

- Non, refusa catégoriquement Jack.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai installé une règle il y a une seconde, qui oblige celui ou celle qui veut quitter le Black Pearl à verser… hum… 100 000 livres sterling au capitaine.

- QUOI !!!!!!!!, hurla Krista avec le sourire moqueur de Mister Sparrow.

_Ziiiip… (Magnétophone en mode avant –non ce n'était pas le dernier des flashbacks, sorry-) _

**On est quand Pintel et Ragetti se « chamaillent » **

- Quelqu'un le sait dans l'équipage ?, demanda Krista après s'être calmée, au prix d'intenses efforts, sceptique.

- Oui… lui, dit le capitaine recevant les 100 000 livres en désignant le jumeau qui leva la main avec un sourire niais, ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi on parlait.

- A part lui ?

- Cotton-perroquet, appela le questionné, transmets la règle à l'équipage. (_En aparté_) Dis-leur que ça sera provisoire.

- Grrr, émit Mlle Dewey pour la 2e fois en 2 jours –nan ce n'est pas un record ! C'est moi la recordwoman !!! lol-

- Satisfaite ?

- J'vous hais.

- D'accord, maintenant…

- …à l'abordage !, continua Gibbs en choppant la main de Jack (_D'où il sort lui ??_, se demanda mentalement Krista.

**- **On choure tout et…

- Une bouteille de rhum !

- Nan ce n'est pas ça.

- Ah oui … et on ne laisse rien !

Les deux hommes rirent du rire gras des blagues pourries. Puis levèrent l'épée et dirent :

- Tu entends l'or ? Hum (ils se baissèrent de sorte à mettre l'oreille contre le sol « algué ») Navire marchand anglais de… d'épices. (En synchro ils se relevèrent et crièrent :) A l'abordage !!!

Jack, talonné par son second, se précipita sur le pont pour donner les ordres.

Krista regarda ou plutôt, s'accrocha par le regard à son frère qui en avait strictement rien à foutre d'elle, ainsi elle lui faussa compagnie pas vraiment discrètement.

Et là, la jeune femme vit que les capacités du célèbre Jack Sparrow et de son second avaient dû souffrir de l'excès d'alcool (et probablement de pudding). Le navire -au moins c'en était un- devant elle n'était ni anglais et encore moins marchand d'épices.

- Oh, oh.

Plutôt hollandais, pirate et accessoirement marchand de « Si tu bouge, t'es mort. Si tu restes immobile, aussi. ».

- Aie, aie, aie, aie, aie…

* * *

Le Capitaine van der Decken eut un sourire mauvais et ordonna à ses hommes de chanter pour terrifier leurs victimes (et leurs tympans) :

« Où nous sommes, c'est toujours en avant

Et c'est là que le Diable rit encore

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha !

Au milieu des tempêtes et des vents

Quand résonnent les cors

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha !

Et c'est là que le Diable rit encore

Que nous soyons vivants

Ou morts

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha !

Pour nous

Il y a la mer

Mais aussi l'enfer

Et c'est là que le Diable rit encore

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha ! » **(C'est moi qui l'ai inventée !! Trop forte xD) **

- Va-t-en Krista !, hurla Jack, dont la figure résultait d'un curieux mélange de stupéfaction, peur et détermination.

- Pour une fois que vous ne m'appelez pas Kristie, ironisa la jeune femme qui était quand même dans ses petits souliers.

- Pas le moment !!, interrompit Gibbs, terrifié quant à lui par la chanson.

- Très bien Kristie, termina le capitaine avec un léger sourire, maintenant fais-toi la malle et va… euh… ben à la cale et réveille ton frère pour qu'il nous aide.

Pour la première (non, peut-être la deuxième ou la dixième) fois, Mister Sparrow avait peur.

* * *

Van der Decken était presque plié en deux en voyant ces pauvres idiots gigoter sur leur coquille de bois. Le second Gunther eut un haussement d'épaules devant le sadisme de son capitaine mais arrêta son geste en plein milieu : si les yeux de van der Decken étaient des pistolets, le marin serait devenu une passoire.

- Allez, moussaillons d'eau douce, FEU !!!!!

- FEU !!!!!!, répéta Gunther avec un million de décibels en plus –c'est pour ça qu'on l'avait engagé.

* * *

Krista descendit un peu _trop _précipitamment les escaliers de bois, puisqu'elle se ramassa une latte de travers et dégringola jusqu'au sous-sol…

- P… !!!!!!!!!

- Keskisspass ?, fit une voix trouble.

- Evans, arrête de boire, t'as vraiment mauvaise réputation !!! **(Clin d'œil à quelqu'un… qui se reconnaitra !)** Aie un peu plus de personnalité hors de la bouteille !

- Promis, juré, j'arrête de boire… laisse-moi juste la dernière ! Non, non, c'était une blague, rajouta-il très vite, n'étant pas de taille à lutter contre la colère palpable de Krista.

Ainsi, son frère se la jouait comme Sparrow ? Pfft, tous des pirates !

Ainsi, pour être sûre de l'attention de son frère à ses paroles, elle prit énergiquement les cheveux cuivrés du –pauvre- Evans et l'enfonça dans un tonneau d'eau (Ca fait quoi ce tonneau ici ????) pendant 30 secondes.

Cela le réveilla instantanément, le jumeau recula jusqu'au périmètre de sécurité maximum, à savoir dix bons mètres.

- On a une attaque en haut !, déclara la jeune femme, comme si ne rien était alors qu'elle était hyper effrayée par ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Ok, j'y vais !, fit Evans, nettement plus sobre et plus pirate.

- ON y va !, s'écria sa sœur, n'écoutant pas son Jiminy Cricket opprimé qui se manifesta une dernière fois : « _T'es malade complet ma vieille !_ » (« _Eh je suis pas vieille ! », « Ma vieilleuh !_ », « _Pfft…_ »)

* * *

Comment résumer l'abordage ? Désastreux était un euphémisme... Le Black Pearl avait beau être très rapide, il n'avait pas échappé au Floating Coffin **(A vous de traduire !!)**.

Jack Sparrow loua silencieusement le courage de son équipage, tous aux fers. Il entendit :

- _Hip ! _Cap'tain' Sparrow chez le _Hip !_ Cap'tain' van D'ck'n !_ Hiiiii… _

Un coup sourd s'ensuivit, succédé d'un bruit mat. Une rivière de sang coula vers le prisonnier écœuré.

- Ne jamais mâcher MON nom !, tonna une voix rauque.

- Glup, lâcha la gorge du Capitaine Sparrow avec des gargouillements.

- Sparrow, n'est-ce pas ?, susurra le Capitaine van Decken en se retournant vers le malheureux.

Ce capitaine était une armoire à glace aux traits durs, avec des yeux vert émeraude de chat. Il avait une voix glaciale en permanence et une lueur de cruauté dans les yeux aussi réfrigérante que sa voix.

- Il me semble ne pas vous connaître…, lança Jack, l'air incertain.

- Capitaine van Decken, pour vous servir… de passage direct vers l'au-delà, déclara le Viking, gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur sa phrase.

- Glup.

* * *

Quand Jack pensait équipage, Krista était bien évidemment incluse (pour son plus grand bonheur). Donc elle se morfondait avec tous les pirates dans la même cellule –oui, sur le Floating Coffin ils n'avaient pas assez de cellules pourries, donc ils les ont mis dans la seule cellule pourrie du navire **(vive la logique xD)**- quand une tête bien familière surgit du lot :

- Ma Krista chérie, tu es là !!!

La jeune femme joua des coudes pour rejoindre… JANE ! **(Yipee !!)**

Elles s'étreignirent quand une autre tête, irritée cette fois, demanda :

- Et moi, JE COMPTE POUR DU BEURRE HEIN ????

- Arrête ta crise de jalousie, Evans. Viens par ici…

Jane l'embrassa également, le jeune pirate retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

- Ettt moooi, je coomptte pooourrr duuu beurrrre…, répéta Cotton-perroquet.

Le chaperon se retourna et laissa échapper un cri de joie.

- C'est toi, Merry !, cria-t-elle en désignant Cotton, qui sourit.

- C'eeest toooi, Jaaaane la perrrrvenche…

Les jumeaux avaient une tête de trois pans de long, comme tout le monde, l'histoire étant devenue une affaire d'Etat, ou plutôt, de cellule –pourrie-…

- JANE LA PERVENCHE ?

- Un surnom affectueux…

**CE QUI SUIVIT EST CENSURE, POUR EVITER VOMISSEMENTS ET EVANOUISSEMENTS DE PERSONNES SENSIBLES **

**POUR LES COURAGEUX UNIQUEMENT,** ce fut accompagné d'un fort bruit de ventouse –sans Kraken.

Des « Beeeerk » sortirent d'un peu partout, même de Jack qui avait entendu et avait décidé de faire écho, pour la consternation totale du capitaine du Floating Coffin qui eut une nouvelle preuve de la connerie de son interlocuteur.

- Beeen quooooi, voous z'aaavez jaaamais vuu une peeelle ?

**FIN **

**-de cet épisode, vous avez eu peur hein ? Niarf, niarf- **

**Ben les explications viendront plus tard (2 chapitres que j'essaie de les caser !)… **

**Il était long ce chapitre...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. REMERCIEMENTS en avance

**REMERCIEMENTS A :  -sans ordre particulier !- **

****

**_- JessSwann _**

**_- MacMarmotte _**

**_- Palimpsyde _**

**_- Loveitachi _**

**_- Pti-sparrow _**

**_- Melusine.7.0.7. _**

**_- K-Melwin _**

Voici les auteurs des reviews que je convoite, mes trésors de l'Ile de la Muerta, mes Fontaines de Jouvence lol…

_**DONC MERCI BEAUCOUP A EUX !!!!!! (x 100 )**_

* * *

CHANSON POUR LES REVIEWS, Dieu que je fais chi… avec mes reviews xD :

(Au fait, j'adore la chanson « Yo ho, a pirate's life for me » des Jonas Brothers !!!!!!)

_Yo ho, quand s'ouvre, _

_ Mettons des reviews, _

_ Lisons –des fics- ho, _

_ L'âme des fanfictions, _

_ Jamais ne mourraaaaaaaa… _

FANTOME DE BECKETT : Tiens je l'ai déjà entendu cet air… PLAGIAT !!!

DUNCANHEART : Késako plagiat ? Qui c'est Plagiat ? Nous, les plantes en pots, ne savons rien de Plagiat...

* * *

DUNCANHEART : L'autre m'a hantée pendant TOUTE la nuit donc je change de chanson –voilà t'es content hein ??? Tu ne te sens pas coupable par le fait que j'ai réussi à dormir UNIQUEMENT sur mes céréales ????-

FANTOME DE BECKETT : Non pas tellement, parce que je ne sais même pas ce que c'est tes céréales…

DUNCANHEART : pfft… Même Jack Sparrow le sait !!!

FANTOME DE BECKETT : … 0.o

_ Vive les r'views, vive les r'views, _

_ Vive les r'views d'hiver, _

_ Ou de printemps, d'été ou d'automne, _

_ C'est toujours super !!!!_

FANTOME DE BECKETT : elle est trop bien cette chanson... qu'est-ce qu'on me fait pas dire pour 100 livres... heureusement qu'on me paie...

* * *

Voilà une nouvelle preuve de folie totale de l'auteur, une page de remerciements qui devient une page d'imbécilités, c'est le pompon...

On devrait canoniser ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire jusqu'au bout… SOYEZ CANONISES !!!

être canoniser ne signifie pas se faire exploser par un canon... 0.o

* * *

**Ok bon 'faut commencer le chapitre 7 sinon… couic DuncanHeart ! (--') Non vous n'êtes pas aussi sadiques… HEIN ??**


	8. PortRoyal  Plymouth via FCoffin

**Ya les fans d'Elizabeth et Will qui sont pas contents, je les comprends, ils vont ENFIN arriver !!!! –Will et Elizabeth, pas les fans lol, quoique…- (Quand même 5 chapitres que je les annonçais xD) **

**Et comme l'autre chapitre, quelqu'un (même plusieurs) va (vont) revenir… **

**PORT-ROYAL-PLYMOUTH VIA FLOATING COFFIN **

**Traduction de Floating Coffin : Cercueil Flottant –c'est charmant (--')- **

C'est quoi ce « Jane la pervenche », vous vous demandez ?

Voici l'histoire que raconta le chaperon à tout le monde –y compris aux rats- :

_Il était une fois…_ non on fait le résumé ;

Ça sera plus rapide parce qu'avec Jane, la moitié de l'auditoire s'était supprimé accidentellement quelques neurones (si ils en avaient, dans la piraterie ils sont une minorité, _heureusement_ Evans en faisait partie…) en atterrissant la tête la première dans un sommeil profond… et accessoirement dans le parquet.

Donc Jane + ce-cher-Merry (Cotton) + pervenche –je ne sais pas ce que c'est fleur ? Couleur ?- amour évidemment, mais SURTOUT le surnom, qui est resté dans les mémoires.

Voilà l'histoire simplifiée, suffit de broder pour qu'elle devienne bien…

* * *

Mais revenons à van Decken et Mister Sparrow… 

- J'ai appris que vous avez découvert le trésor de la Muerta, siffla le premier capitaine. Vous êtes connu dans ce monde, en particulier pour le tr…

- Oui, oui je sais, murmura nerveusement Jack, en tripotant tout aussi nerveusement ses perles et dreadlocks, dans l'espoir peut-être que le radoteur qui était devant lui serait hypnotisé et le relâcherait.

- ALORS !, tonna van Decken, exprimant son exaspération par un violent coup de poing sur les fers.

Jack pensa qu'à force, il casserait peut-être les barreaux de sa prison et…

- BORDEL, QUAND VOUS VOUS ARRETEREZ D'ELABORER DES PLANS D'EVASION QUI _NE MARCHERONT JAMAIS _!!!!

Le pirate se recroquevilla sur place, tant le regard de van Decken était si glacial qu'il en rafraîchissait le rhum –contenu dans l'estomac de notre capitaine adoré, mais bientôt hors…-.

- C'est mieux…, soupira van Decken. Monsieur…

- … Capitaine…

- … taisez-vous…

- Hem.

- … Sparrow, avez-vous aimé notre chanson ?, finit enfin le propriétaire du Floating Coffin, d'un ton mielleux.

- **_(Moue du questionné)_ **Oui… non… bof… ce n'est une chanson de pirates, voilà !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a même pas de « Yo ho » !, proclama Jack comme une évidence.

L'autre capitaine hocha la tête, sembla dans une profonde réflexion, fit les cent pas en murmurant pour lui-même :

- « Je ne comprends pas cette mode _moderne_ des « Yo ho »… »

Jack ne comprit pas non plus l'accent sur le « moderne ».

- Que direz-vous de m'aider à écrire une autre chanson avec « Yo ho » ?

Mister Sparrow crut halluciner, mais bon, ça promettait d'être rigolo…

- Hm… _**(Il fit semblant d'hésiter) **_d'accord !

* * *

Le concert des deux capitaines en manque d'inspiration ébranla les cellules. Un des capitaines disait que des âneries. Krista ne se demanda même pas qui c'était…

* * *

- Ha, Ha, Ha, HA, HA… Ha, HA !, hoquetèrent les deux « poètes », pliés en deux. 

Jack se releva –avec peine- et demanda :

- On prend cette chanson ? Elle fait bien pirate…

- _Justement_, je ne suis pas un pirate…

- Ah bon ? Vous êtes une antiquité ?

Van Decken eut un sourire et répondant :

- Oui.

- …

- Mais comment ?

- C'est une loOongue histoire, j'ose espérer que si je vous la raconte, vous la comprendriez malgré vos six neurones.

- …

- A l'époque où j'étais un jeune marin, commença van Decken sans se préoccuper de l'indignation de Jack (« Moi, six neurones ? Mais je suis LE capitaine JACK SPARROW !!!! »), J'ai rencontré la déesse païenne Calypso…

- Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende qu'on m'avait racontée quand je suis devenu seigneur pi…

- Foule de légendes sont vraies, surtout dans la piraterie. Vous aurez le temps de les connaître… Hum, hum, je disais, je l'ai rencontrée et comme avec tant d'autres abrutis pirates majoritaires en ce monde, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi…

- J'espère que vous ne ressembliez pas à maintenant, sinon je plains cette pauvre Calypso, sourit goguenard Jack, qui ne pouvait décidément pas se taire.

Le capitaine du Floating Coffin leva les yeux au ciel –il vit s'afficher des lettres clignotantes bleues et blanches « COMPLET, REITEREZ VOTRE DEMANDE D'ASSASSINAT PLUS TARD ».

Le prisonnier crut apercevoir de la fumée sortant des oreilles de la personne devant lui, avec une image lumineuse de Jack Sparrow –lui- en carpette dans les yeux de van Decken.

- Continuez votre histoire, se retira-t-il, diplomate.

- Hum, hum, hum, _(Van Decken se racla longtemps la gorge depuis un bail sèche)_ elle me demanda de l'embrasser… comme à ce moment j'étais _encore_ un pirate et je réclamais une contrepartie, elle m'accorda… _(Le capitaine ménagea la scène, qui promettait d'être théâtrale)… CENT GOUTTES DE LA FONTAINE DE JOUVENCE ! _

Jack en faillit en tomber par terre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y était déjà. Une autre légende… de plus beaucoup plus intéressante pour son côte pirate…

* * *

« _On glande ici depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, avec, de surcroît, des plats tout de ce qu'il y a de dégoûtant »_ résuma Krista à son Jiminy Cricket triomphant.

« _QUAND je te disais que ça allait finir mal, ma vieille… » « Nan, tu as dit que j'étais… enfin que nous étions malades complets » « J'aurais dit CA sur moi ? » « Tu es ma conscience, banane ! Donc on est pareils ! » « La conscience ne contrôle pas le cerveau ! » « … » _

Pendant que cette conversation se déroulait, Evans espionnait les deux capitaines à travers un trou dans le plancher d'en haut, où il avait réussi à monter grâce à une agilité qu'il avait acquise dans les voiles du Black Pearl. Aussi, il eut la même réaction de Jack : il lâcha le plancher et tomba juste sur sa jumelle. Qui se confondit en hurlements et engeulades –euphémisme-. Le jeune pirate, par contre, se confondit en excuses et bras-levé-sur-la-tête-pour-éviter-de-se-faire-une-tarte.

Jane, finissant ses mamours avec « Merrynouchet », pinça les lèvres. Elle adorait Krista mais, cela faisait _si_ longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Evans… qu'elle décida de plaider en sa faveur.

- Stop, stop, STOP, la dispute! Intervint-t-elle, se frayant un chemin parmi les pirates en manque de _distraction _qui regardaient ce vraiment très _distrayant _crêpage de chignon.

Voyant qu'absolument PERSONNE ne l'écoutait, elle joua son arme fatale : LE CRI _QUI TUE_.

Etant indescriptible –copyright maison oblige-, on ne mesurera pas un nombre **faramineux** de décibels qu'il demanda à son inventrice 0.o

Le résultat _fut_ que, une seconde plus tard, tous se roulaient par terre, hurlant eux aussi, ce qui rajouta encore plus de bruit, jusqu'à devenir une véritable cacophonie !

* * *

- Et… et… alors…? demanda Jack, ignorant le bordel total qui se passait sous ses bottes. Quand n'avez-vous _fait_ ?

- Je les ai utilisées… pour moi (Le contraire aurait ébranlé toute la planète Terre) et… pour mon équipage.

- Mais…, articula le Capitaine Sparrow en réfléchissant à deux cents à l'heure, pourquoi ?

- Parce que, répondit avec détachement van Decken, voyant de quoi Sparrow voulait parler, (qu'on utilise cela pour soi-même, ça n'étonne aucun pirate, mais pour les autres…?), un vieil équipage est plus serviable qu'un nouveau qu'il faut dompter, et les marins deviennent plus fiables si l'on leur fait une faveur contre la mort…

« Pas idiot… », Pensa Jack, « Il faudrait que j'essaie… un jour ».

- Au fait, j'ai appris que vous aviez eu un pacte avec mon petit-fils…

Sparrow roula des yeux étonnés.

* * *

- Quoi, mais… mais… c'est du _favoritisme_ !!!, gémit Krista.

- Non, répliqua son chaperon, c'est de la justice ! Il t'est tombé, soit, a failli t'assommer, … soit (la jeune femme s'étrangla), MAIS il s'est excusé, DONC ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de l'assassiner ! Tu t'emportes TROP, Krista… un jour…

« _… cela te perdra, et ce jour, tu n'iras pas bien… »_ Récita la rouquine mentalement.

- … loin, termina Jane. Je t'en supplie, calme-toi !!!!!

- D'accord, promit –sincèrement pour une fois- sa protégée, qui ne l'était plus au profit d'Evans, que cette situation amusait au plus haut point.

* * *

- Alors, Evans, tu racontes ? 

- OK, Jane, Evans inspira profondément dans le coin discret où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

- En vertu de notre marché, Evans, gronda le chaperon, tu devais me raconter ta disparition, ces explications **n'ont que _trop_ tardé ! **

- Merci d'avoir honoré ta part, de ne pas m'avoir sermonné…

- Moui… j'aurais pu te dire qu'il ne faut pas espionner les gens…

- D'accord, d'accord, interrompit le pirate, soucieux d'écourter le début d'une réprimande.

- Hum…

- C'est Gibbs qui m'a raconté comment ça s'était passé…

_FLASHBACK _

- Tu t'appelle comment ?, demanda un homme à son jeune compagnon en courant pour semer la Royal Navy.

- Jack… Sparrow, répondit l'autre, essoufflé. J'ai douze… ans.

- Pffouit, fit l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux prunelles noisette. T'es bien jeune pour te faire courser par la marine !

- Oh, mais… -Jack ne voulait en aucun cas se rappeler de ce … de Beckett et sa marque tout aussi … que lui-

- Je vois… J'm'appelle William Turner. Vingt-six ans.

- William… un nom de roi !

- Justement, appelle-moi Bill le Bottier.

- Euh… d'accord, Bill.

Ils se serrèrent la main en sprintant (ce qui était _limite _avec les « JE VEUX LES PENDRE COMME DES GORETS !! » incessants d'un officier au nez de cochon _-_ironie du sort- derrière)

Ils sautèrent derrière une haie à l'aide de deux longs bâtons comme perches.

Soudain, les deux hommes entendirent un bruit mat et sourd.

- COUCHE-TOI VITE, Bill tira Jack au sol, c'est peut-être une attaque de la marine à travers la haie…

Mais Jack identifia des pas lourds des soldats s'éloigner vers le port. Il se releva et identifia un cri de détresse et des pleurs d'enfant dans une maison vers la haie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, murmura le jeune homme.

- Bof, probablement une scène de ménage…, fit Bill en pensant à sa fiancée –ou plutôt à la mère de celle-ci xD-.

Le jeune pirate regarda l'homme avec amusement –tiens, tiens, il a l'air de s'y connaître en scènes de ménage-, se tourna et eut un sourire moqueur. Il avait toujours été curieux…

- Eh, eh, stop, STOP ! Tu fais quoi au juste ?

- Ca doit être rigolo à voir, déclara Jack en escaladant la haie avec _toujours _son sourire (les pirates ont un faible pour les crêpages de chignon).

- Les scènes de ménages sont d'un genre particulier, tout se que tu récoltes en les voyant…

Bill s'interrompit, regarda son protégé faire l'acrobate et regarder la dispute avec _ravissement_.

Mais, les bonheurs ne durent jamais, il se prit une assiette avec des chatons blancs sur la figure (depuis, il a horreur des chats –clin d'œil-).

Il écrasa au sol comme un avion sans pilote, c'est-à-dire sans grâce.

Turner démarra à quarante à l'heure, et se pencha sur Jack, qui délira pendant vingt secondes (« Un chat, un chat, UN CHAAAAT ! »), puis se remit debout sous les prières de Bill qui ne connaissait rien à la médecine –il savait juste que l'alcool faisait du bien aux blessures-.

Les deux pirates regardèrent brusquement à gauche, se prient un torticolis en synchro, à cause d'un gamin aux cheveux blond-roux qui gémissait.

Ils se précipitèrent sur le garçon qui était évanoui.

- On fait quoi ?, demanda Bill, affolé.

- Ben…

Euh…

Ben…

On le prend sur le navire…

- Et on lui donnera du rhum.

Les pirates se sourirent, prient Evans et l'emportèrent.

_THE END –du flashback-_

- Aaaahh, cela explique bien des choses, termina Krista qui s'était assise pour écouter.

- Moui, répondit Evans. Maintenant, 'faudrait qu'on sorte d'ici.

En un temps record, les pirates réussirent à saboter le Floating Coffin (grâce à un Gunther –le second- décidément bien naïf ou tout simplement idiot « Alors, vous allez saboter le navire ? … Bonne chance ! »), S'échapper, arracher Jack des mains de van Decken (c'est Pintel et Ragetti qui s'y sont collés, avec force de râlements), se barrer du navire croulant sans couler, grâce au Black Pearl réapparu miraculeusement (…? Un autre des pouvoirs de Jack ! ).

- MISSION ACCOMPLIE !, soupira Krista.

- Allez, maintenant, mes chers amis, proclama le capitaine on va… euh… en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite !

« C'est bon, il est maboul ! », conclut la jeune femme.

* * *

_Finalement, _ils allèrent à Plymouth… 

- ET POURQUOI ?, demanda Jane méfiante.

Jack contempla la vieille dame bizarrement : peur et méfiance aussi.

- J'ai des amis là-bas…

- Ah… Au fait…

Le capitaine avait un vague pressentiment de ce qui allait se passer…

- Pour m'avoir embarquée de force pour Tripoli (Liban), … FESSEE !!

- AH NON ! RAS-LE-BOL MOI !!!!!!!!

Malgré les protestations qui ne tardèrent pas à devenir des supplications, le désormais célèbre postérieur du tout aussi célèbre Jack Sparrow reçut un nouvel assaut de claques de Jane.

* * *

Jack semblait perdu dans Plymouth. Depuis une demi-heure que Jane, Krista, Evans et le capitaine rasaient les murs des _égouts_… 

- Jack, pourquoi tu ne sors pas ton compas ?, murmura Evans qui regardait une tache verdâtre sur son habit qu'il tentait de laisser propre –dure vie pour un maniaque de ménage pirate !

- Mm… Vois-tu cher Evans, … ce compas m'a été emprunté… et je ne voudrais pas le casser…

- Ca va, Tia ne va débarquer ici…

Jack le regarda fixement.

- Ah… donc elle le peut… oh, oh.

- Bon, ça va !

Enfin, ils réussirent à arriver devant une maison pas mal, chic et blanche –avec des volets roses.

- Pauvre William… Lui qui déteste le rose…, commenta Jack.

Les questions fusèrent :

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?, demanda même le jeune pirate.

- Chuuut, vous verrez…

Le capitaine s'avança de sa démarche bancale vers un majordome affolé :

- L'ami, je cherche… Mr et Mme Turner.

- Mr Turner et Mlle Swann…

- Euh… oui.

- Alors, je les CHERCHE. Vous m'aidez à les TROUVER.

- Hum, hum…

Jack tendit au domestique trois shillings.

- Hum, hum…

Le pirate leva les yeux et donne à contrecœur deux autres shillings.

- Je vous y amène _immédiatement_.

Au bout d'un couloir _rose_, les nouveaux venus identifièrent un hurlement de colère, Jack l'identifia comme celui d'Elizabeth.

- Majordome ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hum,… Une simple discussion exprimant les divergences d'opinions dans les termes les plus courtois entre Monsieur et Madame…

Ils entendirent un bruit de vaisselle cassée.

- Je vois, 'fallait que ça arrive un jour… J'y vais en éclaireur, dit le pirate aux trois autres.

Il chuchota au domestique :

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous avez des assiettes avec des chats dessus ?

**Reviews ???? **


	9. Situations en cours

**C'est bon, on va les revoir après tant de chapitres Lisez, vous saurez de qui je parle… **

** SITUATIONS EN COURS **

** Le point sur les personnages en ce chapitre **

- Non, … euh… hum… monsieur, dit le domestique.

- Capitaine, rectifia avec un geste très sparresque Jack.

- Parce que vous avez un navire ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui ont tous à poser cette question ?

- Bien évidemment, mon brave, répondit le _capitaine _avec nonchalance, prenant son index levé à témoin.

* * *

James Norrington baissa les yeux sur la table d'acajou. Ses traits se durcirent l'instant d'un relâchement de son flegme cent pour cent britannique –flegme qui permet de supporter la présence du pudding...

- Mon amour, ça va ?, avança Francesca avec tout de l'idiote de service, qu'elle avait peaufiné en quatorze ans.

- Hm, répondit confus « amour ».

- Je t'apporte ton café.

« Penser à acheter du thé », telle fut l'unique réaction de James.

- Au fait il y a un télégramme pour toi… au nom de M. Reeves, ajouta-t-elle, déçue par le manque de paroles de son mari.

- Reeves… _(Tilt ! –ampoule) _Mais qu'est-ce que ce vieux croûton… ce _cher_ Monsieur Reeves –et là, même sa femme ne put cacher sa surprise de deviner que Norrie n'aimait pas le vieillard- a-t-il…

Norrington s'empara fébrilement du télégramme et lut dans sa tête – il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas mettre sa femme dans ses affaires- :

_A James Norington _(Norrington réprima un geste de colère : s'il manquait un r à son nom, ce n'était pas parce que le télégraphiste était incompétent)_. Stop. De Reeves. Stop. Sparrow est sud de Grande-Bretagne. Stop. Venez à Dundee. Stop. Côte ouest Ecosse. Stop. Plus informations à Nassau. Stop. _

James resta éberlué pendant deux secondes puis retourna délicatement le papier jauni dans l'espoir d'une autre indication. Mais la prétendue générosité –d'informations- de son collègue n'était pas de mise.

* * *

- Mais… où vas-tu ?, demanda anxieuse Francesca.

- Chercher ta fille pour l'empêcher de manger les cerises de Cecil Drayton.

- …

* * *

Mister Sparrow se faufila silencieusement entre les bibelots ornant la cheminée du salon des Turner pour arriver derrière la porte de la cuisine. Un blasphème strident fit grimacer Jack (« Outch, c'est pas la joie ici ! ») mais eut l'œil qui le titillait et regarda par la serrure.

- Arrête, ça suffit Elizabeth, tonna William –ou du moins sa voix.

Un objet non identifié venant de l'autre côté de Will vola à travers la pièce puis brisa une vitre.

* * *

- OUILLEUH !

L'objet non identifié tomba avec un bruit creux sur la tête de Pintel.

- Chuuuuteuh, gronda Gibbs à l'équipe de fouineurs composée de Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton –Merrychounet !!!!!!! -, Marty et enfin Gibbs lui-même.

- UN RAAAAT !!, hurla Ragetti, sautant dans les bras de son comparse Pintel qui pour une fois dut se la boucler.

- Si là ils ne nous ont pas entendu, ils sont sourds, grommela le second.

- Sourrrrrd, répéta Cotton-perroquet.

Ils ne croyaient si bien dire.

* * *

- Sérieux, il exagère, grogna Jane au bout d'un moment.

- Il faut donc aller le chercher ?, soupira Krista, ennuyée.

- Non, il se débrouillera, déclara avec assurance Evans. Mais… si on se faisait un nain jaune ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire aussi mystérieux que son jeu de cartes sorti de nulle part.

* * *

John Dewey était assis dans sa barque, pensif **(si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, c'est le philosophe du fic, influence Kingdom Hearts)**. Il se demandait que faisaient tous ceux qu'il connaissait… 

**First inter-chapitre… reviews s'il vous plait !!!!!! **


	10. Un herbier bien chargé

** UN HERBIER BIEN CHARGE **

** Ou les arbres généalogiques sont en somme… très logiques **

** Du mal à trouver de nouvelles vannes, même les prières ne ramenant pas l'inspiration humoristique au pas de course … **

**J'espère que ce –long je préviens, mais j'vous jure que j'ai eu du mal !!!- chapitre 9 vous plaira… **

**PS : Norrie est là !!!! YOUPIII !!!! **

- Evans… t'as triché, déclara Krista en jetant ses cartes. C'est _impossible_ que tu aies le roi de cœur et le valet de trèfle pour la bonne raison que c'est moi qui les ai. A part, bien entendu, si ton roi et ton valet ont le dos rouge alors que toutes les cartes sont bleues…

Le jeune homme rosit.

- Ca marche peut-être avec les daltoniens, mais pas avec nous : rends-nous nos shillings !

Le pirate rendit à contrecœur six des huit shillings gagnés.

- Et le reste ?, Jane le toisa sévèrement.

- Je suis un pirate, il faut que je gagne ma vie, se plaignit Evans.

Et il se plaignit, se plaignit, se re-plaignit et se re-re-plaignit…

Bien évidemment à la fin, les deux femmes avaient les larmes aux yeux, surtout avec _CES P… YEUX DE CHAT-POTTE _qu'il leur faisait.

- Il est pardonné, conclut Gibbs avec force de souvenirs remontant à sa mémoire pas si défaillante que ça...

* * *

Jack décida qu'une attaque surprise serait bénéfique à la dispute des jeunes fiancés : quand même, il voulait revoir son vieil ami William Junior à peu près intact…

Il se posta derrière la porte, la poussa légèrement avec son talon pour laisser un espace assez vaste pour il puisse passer à l'autre pièce sans toucher la porte **(je suis experte en la matière xD devinez qui est content ??), ** le pirate prit un peu d'élan puis s'élança :

- COUCOU C'EST MOOOOOOOI !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Clac ! En un dixième de seconde, Elizabeth et la dernière poupée russe en verre s'écroulèrent de surprise. Will sprinta pour rattraper la première citée. Jack le regarda avec étonnement :

- Pourquoi tu la rattrapes ? Elle a bien failli te démolir la cervelle !!!

- Devine pourquoi tu n'es pas fiancé, répondit semi-narquois le jeune homme tout en scrutant attentivement sa belle évanouie.

- Parce que je suis le _célébrissime Capitaine pirate JACK SPARROW !!!!_

- …

- … ?

- Laisse tomber.

* * *

Jane entendit brusquement « AIIIIIIEUH ! » alors qu'elle jouait une partie de quatre cents avec les jumeaux.

- Attendez…

Elle s'approcha d'une cloison où l'on distinguait deux trous. Le chaperon y approcha ses yeux verts encadrés de mèches argentées et fusilla les yeux bleus de l'autre côté de la cloison. Ces derniers papillonnèrent un moment avant de se rendre.

Gibbs, leur propriétaire, suivi de toute l'équipe des fouineurs penauds, débarqua dans l'entrée; Ragetti réprimandant Marty par le boucan qu'il avait fait. La réaction du nain ne se fit pas attendre, il enfonça énergiquement son poing dans le ventre du dadais blond, qui cracha une dent en ferraille.

- Qu'est-ce-que-vous-faisiez ?, gronda Jane, tout en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

- MmmmMMmmm, émit le second du Pearl.

- Eh les gars, si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous aurais tout raconté, hein, déclara Evans en prenant avec le pli du quatre cents le roi d'atout de sa sœur, écœurée.

- Oui… mais avec… hum…, Pintel désigna les deux femmes d'un mouvement.

- Et CA VEUT DIRE QUOI en français « hum » ?, Krista se planta devant le pirate grassouillet qui faisait une tête et demie de moins qu'elle.

- Et ben…

- … je pense que comme vous n'êtes pas toutes les deux des pirates, ils ne savent pas vous faire confiance, termina le jeune pirate Dewey avec décontraction (son esprit autrement occupé par le fait qu'il ait gagné la partie).

- Bon si on partait, on partait à la recherche, recherche du capitaine ?, demanda le perroquet de Cotton.

Tout le monde resta interloqué. Le volatile n'avait jamais aussi bien parlé de sa vie ! Et en plus, ils pensèrent que ce n'était une mauvaise idée celle de Cotton-perroquet. Jack avait beau savoir toujours se débrouiller seul, il ne cracherait pas sur un peu d'aide.

Evans rangea ses cartes et la compagnie se mit en route.

* * *

Jack s'était assis négligemment sur une chaise, pieds sur table, pendant que Will tentait de réanimer Elizabeth. Désespéré (ou presque), ce dernier se tourna vers Jack :

- Elle est toujours évanouie !

- Tu as essayé le bouche-à-bouche ?, répliqua le pirate.

- Non… comment ça marche ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ?, dit ledit pirate malicieux.

Au sourire pervers de son "ami", Will esquissa rapidement un « Non, non, merci » silencieux.

- Mais tu ne sais même sur _qui_ je le montre…

- Ca ne me plairait pas vraiment de savoir, à mon avis.

- Dommage, Jack adressa au jeune homme un clin d'œil.

- Glup. (_Gorge de Will envahie par le vomi…_)

- C'était une _boutade_… amicale.

L'ex-forgeron murmura quelque chose ressemblant peu ou prou à « Je t'en ficherais bien, des boutades _amicales_… ».

- Willy, Willy, _Willy ! _–Le jeune homme grimaça- Voyons ! Ne parle à ton ami (_unique_ était sous-entendu) ainsi ! Si tu deviens aussi taciturne à chaque fois que ta chère et « tendre » a un malaise…

- Mm, mm ?, demanda cette dernière endormie, se relevant douloureusement des bras de son fiancé.

Une lueur de terreur apparut dans les yeux de Jack qui se précipita immédiatement entre Will et Elizabeth.

- Pas de blague, hein ? Ca suffit les chamailleries !

La jeune femme tenta de passer la barrière des bras du pirate en remarquant :

- Je rêve ou ça sent le paprika sous… _vos bras, Jack ????_ ?

Le concerné regarda ailleurs et sifflota.

_- TRALALA C'EST NOUS !!!!!_, "chantèrent" Pintel et Ragetti, cachant les membres de l'équipe des fouineurs et les trois précurseurs de club de jeux de cartes.

* * *

Après avoir imaginé les scénarios les plus inimaginables –dont l'atterrissage d'aliens violets à pois verts sur l'océan Atlantique, là où John Dewey songea sérieusement à arrêter le vin- pendant une bonne heure, Johnny recommença à ramer vers le Black Pearl, même si il prévoyait d'accoster à vingt mètres au moins du navire pirate qui arborait un joli pavillon anglais avec des roses et un lion...

* * *

- Bonjour, Reeves, déclara froidement Norrington, dans le luxueux salon à Dundee du M. Reeves en question (la cinquantaine –à cette époque, c'était vieux, désolé pour les quinquagénaires-, cheveux poivre et sel, yeux noirs).

- J'admire votre rapidité à exécuter les ordres, Norrington, répondit Reeves de là où il était assis, ne s'ennuyant pas à saluer James ni à l'inviter à s'installer dans un fauteuil, compte tenu de leur rivalité.

- Reeves…, demanda le commodore.

- J'admire votre capacité à ne pas tourner autour du pot, Norrington.

- Reeves.

- J'admire votre flegme, Norrington.

- Reeves.

- Je vous admire, Norrington.

- Reeves.

- Rassurez-vous, je plaisantais, termina Reeves, arborant le rictus d'un chat qui observe sa proie triomphalement avant de la manger.

- _Reeves_, répéta James, dont les jointures de son poing dans la poche devenaient blanches. Arrêtez de jouer ce jeu inutile. Il est temps que nous arrêtions ces futilités imbéciles. Vos informateurs de Nassau ne m'ont été aucune aide.

- Très bien, mais il aurait dommage que vous sachiez tout avant que je vous le dise, n'est-ce pas ?, l'homme eut un sourire-clin d'œil puis raffermit sa prise sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil capitonné de velours, maintenant passons aux choses… _sérieuses _justement.

Il se releva, sortit une carte du Royaume-Uni et revint s'asseoir.

- Installez-vous, fit-il enfin à Norrie.

« Sparrow a été aperçu au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, les recherches jusqu'ici sur _M. William et Mme Elizabeth Turner, me tromperais-je Norrington ?_ (James crut piquer une crise, mais finalement, il piqua un fard)Nous ont conduits dans le secteur de Bournemouth, où selon toute vraisemblance ce forban est. Notre mission, ou plutôt la _vôtre _–c'est fou comme être près du roi à des avantages-, bien entendu, est de le pendre haut et court, avec tous ses amis…

- Dont ma… belle-fille ?

Reeves avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Oui.

* * *

- Elizabeth, ma cousine !, s'écria Krista. 

- Elizabeth, ma cousine !, s'écria Evans.

- Krista, ma cousine ! Et… vous êtes qui !?, s'écria Elizabeth.

- Evans Dewey ! Le frère de la fille à côté… (Se fait fusiller du regard par sa jumelle) hum… de Krista, se présenta le jeune pirate comme une évidence et en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah.

- Hum, hum, je suis si insignifiant, répliqua le jeune Dewey d'un air faussement offensé. Pourtant je suis le fils de John Dewey qui le frère de _votre_ mère Gabrielle Dewey, épouse Swann !!!!!

- Ah, d'accooooord, répondit sa cousine, déboussolée par ces histoires de famille. Mais c'est inutile de nous vouvoyer, vous… tu le sais très bien.

- Bon, c'est sympathique cette conversation, mais c'est possible d'expliquer le fait qu'il y ait au moins _sept personnes en plus_ dans cette maison ?, interrompit William, agacé. Expliquez-moi aussi pourquoi… _elle _est évanouie !

Il désignait Jane.

- Il faut t'y faire mon vieux, Jack entoura de son bras les épaules de Will, a qui cela plût très moyennement, tout le monde tombe évanoui dans cette baraque…

Krista était auprès de son chaperon qui revenait sur Terre :

- Mais, c'est qui, lui ?, demanda Jane en parlant de Will.

- Un ami de Sparrow, _a priori_, lui dit la jeune femme.

- C'est impossible, les gens changent en vingt ans… Or il y a vingt-et-un ans, _il _était exactement comme ça !

- HEIN ???

**Oui, un mini Sparner… le paring est sensé rester indécelable jusqu'à la fin… niak, niak vous n'allez pas le trouver !!!! Prochain, suite de l'arbre généalogique ! Reviews –j'espère en avoir plus qu'au dernier chapitre… où vous êtes tous passés ? (sauf JessSwann ) je suis, hum… _agaçante_ avec mes reviews ajoutons que l'adjectif est un euphémisme pour ne point heurter les personnes sensibles xD- ? **


	11. Jeux de vilains Jeux de marins

**JEUX DE VILAINS, JEUX DE MARINS **

**Où comment John Dewey ferma le caquet de son ex-femme**

**La suite, pas besoin d'être doté d'une intelligence hors du commun pour le savoir… **

**Pour Tortuga, les tavernes sont bien décrites parce que je les ai en exclusivité dans mon cours de techno… snif, pauvre Elizabeth Swann dans la taverne remplie de pirates bruyants et mal léchés… peut-être que je rêve pour Elizabeth-moi mais pour « pirate-mal-léchés-bruyants-ET-PUANTS » c'est la vérité… je vais pleurer ! xD **

**GRANDE NOUVELLE : « My god ! », première faute d'orthographe dans ce fic !!!!!!!!! Au chapitre 9, à la fin : « **_Il faut t'y faire mon vieux, Jack entoura de son bras les épaules de Will, a qui cela plût très moyennement_** », « a qui » s'écrit en fait « à qui » !!!!!! Bravo à ceux qui l'ont remarqué ! –Décidément, je déteste faire des fautes d'orthographe, c'est pathétique…- **

**« Rebondissement » sur Will… Taïaut ! **

- Hein ?, fit Will, tirant une tête de trois pans de long. Je _vous_ connais ?

- Aussi vrai que vous vous appelez William Turner, n'est-ce pas ?, répliqua Jane.

- C'est vrai… mais il y a vingt-et-un ans, je venais juste de naître !, déclara le jeune homme ébahi.

- … mais vous… connaissez… sûrement… _Laura _?, demanda alors le chaperon, troublé.

- Qui ?

- Laura O'Fulley. Ma sœur, qui est devenue Laura Turner. Votre femme !

- … j'avoue… que… j'ai du mal… à suivre…

- Le 28 mai 1655, à la chapelle de Belfast, insista Jane.

- Will !, Elizabeth se tourna vers le jeune homme, furieuse.

Evans regardait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, comme dans un match de tennis. Krista roulait des yeux sans comprendre.

Seul Jack réfléchissait profondément **(oui, oui, ça lui arrive apparemment –message pour les meilleurs ennemis de Jack, il n'y en a pas beaucoup _je sais_)**.

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche… puis la ferma.

Pintel l'ouvrit aussi… pour la fermer.

Ragetti l'ouvrit également… pour proclamer :

- Mais puisque Turner est né il y a vingt, logiquement il ne peut pas cou… hum, se marier avec quelqu'un !

- Mais _oui_ !, s'exclama le capitaine Sparrow, j'ai compris…

- Youpi.

- Ne gâche pas ma joie, Kristie.

- Huuuummm ! _(mesure de sécurité prise par Evans, main sur la bouche de sa sœur) _

- Vous parlez de Bill Turner, recommença le pirate, le père de ce cher Willy (- Ehhh, s'indigna ce dernier) parce que je connais Laura Turner…

- Comment ?, s'étonna Will.

- Ne me demande pas.

- QUOI, ce n'est pas… _ce que je pense_ ?

- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, l'eunuque.

- MAIS C'EST PAS FINI CE CIRQUE JACK ?, hurla Elizabeth, qui n'appréciait pas tellement que son fiancé soit traité d'eunuque.

- Oui, là on n'arrive plus à suivre, coupa Pintel.

- A suivrrrre.

- Ferme-la, le perroquet.

- Bref, reprit enfin Jack, comme William ressemble à son père, il est logique que vous ayez inversé…

- Ouf, lâcha Jane.

- O'Fulley, elle s'appelait… Mais je ne suis pas irlandais, moi !!!! protesta Will.

- Mais c'est tant mieux, tu portes chance à tout le monde, annonça Jack. Si tu n'oublies pas de fêter St Patrick, ajouta-t-il taquin, malgré le jeune homme qui se démenait pour éviter de faire bouffer au pirate ses breloques et **sa-vieille-peau-de-mammouth-préhistorique-de-tricorne**.

* * *

- Ils ne sont pas à Bournemouth, déclara du tac au tac James Norrington, devant Reeves ennuyé.

- Comment ?, demanda froidement ce dernier au bout d'un moment.

- J'ai interrogé la servante de William Turner et Elizabeth _Swann_, qui a avoué qu'ils sont partis dans l'une des résidences de la côte sud. A Plymouth, ajouta James, qui était heureux de savoir qu'Elizabeth n'était pas mariée, même si il ne se savait aucune chance que la conquérir, la servante ayant affirmé que la jeune femme adorait son fiancé. **(Looool –adressé à quelqu'un en particulier, qui se reconnaitra !) **

- Très bien, répliqua Arthur Reeves, relancez les recherches.

* * *

John Dewey (qui enfin sortit de sa barque), cherchait de la nourriture dans les étalages de Plymouth quand il fut arrêté par les officiers.

Il fut présenté à un certain lieutenant Gillette, qui le toisa impassiblement.

Après des interrogations vaines sur bien évidemment sa fille et les pirates, le lieutenant le présenta à Norrington, qui se montra sympathique.

La moindre trace de mépris pour James, s'il y en avait, dans le cœur de Johnny, s'estompa pour laisser place à la pitié.

« _Le pauvre, regrette-t-il déjà son mariage ?_ », pensa l'amiral Dewey.

* * *

Le lendemain, en tant qu'amiral, John Dewey fut convié à partager le petit-déjeuner de M. et Mme Norrington et du lieutenant Gillette.

- Bonjour, amiral, le salua amicalement Norrie.

- Toujours avide d'animaux assassinés et de poussins avortés, grinça la femme de ce dernier en guise de bonjour en parlant du bacon et des œufs de Johnny.

Son ex-mari, en ayant vraiment ras-le-bol des réflexions végétariennes de Francesca, répondit malicieusement :

- Imaginez, ma chère Francesca, combien de malheureux épis de blé ont été décapités pour fabriquer votre tranche de pain. Ils étaient tranquilles, dans les champs, quand d'un coup sec la lame finement aiguisée d'une faux les a fauchés. Ils ont volé de toutes parts en hurlant de désespoir. Mais leur supplice n'était pas terminé…

- Faites-le taire, a gémi Francesca.

- Les pauvres victimes ont été trainées jusqu'au moulin, frémissantes d'horreur. Impuissantes, elles ont vu des meules énormes se rapprocher pour broyer jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de leur vies innocentes….

- Arrêtez, Dewey.

Vlan, James Norrington avait jeté le sort du silence.

Johnny lança un sourire narquois à Francesca et il constata avec satisfaction qu'elle observait sa tartine d'un air dégoûté.

« Bien fait », pensa Dewey.

- Ecrasés. Craac !, conclut Gillette (mangeant pour sa part du jambon) dans une version très personnelle de l'agonie d'un grain de blé.

John sentit qu'il allait apprécier cet homme…

* * *

- _Pourquoi _on devrait embarquer sur le Pearl à la quête d'une aventure « faribolesque », Jack ?, fit William Turner devant la passerelle du navire.

- **BLACKEUH** PEARL !, rectifia Jack, posant son pied d'une façon un brin soûle (en clair en l'air au dessus de la mer).

« Will, t'es un pirate dans le sang, c'est irréversible ! D'ailleurs tu pourrais être un excellent pirate, _si tu abandonnais la notion de fidélité à la gent féminine _», ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Jamais, s'écria l'ex-forgeron, en couvant involontairement du regard pour la millième fois de la journée sa dulcinée discutant avec ses cousins.

Et, une fois le jeune homme retourné, Elizabeth fit de même. On ne savait jamais avec Jack…

- Tss, soupira le pirate.

Ce dernier regarda Will sur la passerelle montant sur le Black Pearl en marchant.

- Hé, mon gars, ne marche pas là, tu vas… PLOUF !

Evans leva les yeux.

Il y avait vraiment des fois où son tuteur –par défaut- l'agaçait gravement…

**_(Voix de la dame de l'aéroport de Londres) « Please, ladies and gentlemen, can you write reviews for this fan fiction's author ? Thank you._**_ **» Biiip…** _

**Notice : "Submit review", ça vous dit quelque chose ? **

**PS : Je suis ravie ! C'est bon, je fais du théâtre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Retour au pays

**RETOUR AU PAYS **

**Des amoureux du rhum… **

**Voilà… 11e chapitre déjà… moi qui croyais m'arrêter au 5e… et 25 reviews… c'est bon, c'est le nirvana ! –non, je ne me suis reconvertie en « poète » - **

**Au fait, je cherche depuis plusieurs mois un fic avec un nom ressemblant peu ou prou à « Quelque part, entre toi et moi » ; quelqu'un connaît et sait ce qu'il est devenu ? Merci. **

**A JessSwann : à l'évidence, ton lien ne marche pas (ou, à l'évidence, je suis très bête au point de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir ton lien xD), donc pour me faire pardonner, je mets le lien –un site de fan fiction- : **

http://empress

**Bref j'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que moi pour y aller. **

**Krista dans Tortuga, ça va faire quoi ? (je prends les paris) **

**PS : les passages en italique, c'est Mlle Dewey qui pense –oui, oui !- **

- ATTCHOUMMM !, éternua avec beaucoup de grâce le Capitaine Sparrow une semaine plus tard, à la frontière de la mer des Caraïbes.

- Alala, Jack, philosopha Gibbs, un rhume dans les Caraïbes, c'est comme un poisson hors de l'eau ondoy…

- Bou'e-la et file-boi ton bouchoir.

- Bien, capitaine, obéit le second respectueusement en lorgnant la pointe de l'épée vers lui, conséquence de l'humeur exécrable de son capitaine.

* * *

Krista squattait sans scrupule la cabine de l'enrhumé (et pas en**rhum**é !) pour organiser la « réunion de famille » avec Jane, Evans, Elizabeth et Will pour lier connaissance avec ce dernier. 

Mais à vrai dire, la jeune femme regardait d'un mauvais œil le forgeron avec sa crinière brune, ses beaux yeux noisette et son sourire franc… d'ailleurs, c'est louche d'avoir l'air aussi franc.

Jane aussi n'était pas vraiment enthousiasmée par le fiancé de la petite Elizabeth.

Seul Evans lui était favorable, peut-être pour son talent à l'épée et son habilité aux dés.

Quant à l'intéressé, il n'était pas vraiment ravi de l'accueil, avec les deux femmes qui l'observaient comme si… _comme s'il était un POU ! _

Elizabeth soupira : pourquoi sa famille s'obstinait à mettre une barrière dans sa vie amoureuse ? Et glissa sa main dans celle de William, qui la serra avec tendresse.

- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !!!, interrompirent Pintel et Ragetti, brisant l'ambiance (presque) apocalyptiquo-dramatique **(clin d'œil au groupe Tryo)** de la pièce.

« Will, Evy, on vous appelle ! On file à l'Ile de la Tortue faire le plein !

- Allez-y donc, fit la rouquine, de l'air de n'y toucher, au jeune homme brun. Courage, _Evy_ !, chuchota-t-elle à son frère qui prit la mouche vulgairement :

- Ferme-la.

Leur chaperon prit un air qui ne rigolait pas mais le roux se carapata rapidement vers le pont.

_Curieusement_, sans les garçons, le concile de filles se transforma rapidement en réunion Tupperware 0.o **(MON expression ! COPYRIGHT ). **Un concert de cris et de rires puissance dix…

* * *

Le Black Pearl arriva à Tortuga, trois jours plus tard dans la nuit, avec des passagers à demi sourds par les réunions Tupperware devenues –trop- fréquentes. 

Jack, enrhumé devant l'éternel, ordonna (d'une voix normale maintenant) :

- Willy, Lizzie, Kristie, vous descendez avec moi ATCHOUM !, savvy ?

- Evans et Jane ne viennent pas ?, demanda Krista, affolée à l'idée de faire la connaissance de Tortuga tout seule.

- Non, ATCHOUM ! Evy doit rester sur le bâtiment et Jane s'est endormie…

- Ou plutôt tu –Krista tutoyait Jack, ne serait-ce que pour casser son image de Arsène Lupin pirate- l'as endormie…

- Kristie, tu te tais ou tu ATCHOUM ! restes.

- JE NE M'APPELLE PAS KRISTIE, MAIS **KRISTA ! **Diminutif de Kristina **–quelqu'un a eu la très mauvaise idée de me parler de Christina Aguilera pendant que j'écrivais-** !, rectifia violemment la jeune femme en prenant une belle couleur pivoine.

- Bien, … ATCHOUM !… Kristina.

- M-de.

Sur cette interjection vulgaire et censurée à moitié, les « compagnons » se dirigèrent vers ce qui _semblait être_ une taverne.

Krista regarda attentivement l'intérieur (curiosité ?) mais la note fut rapide à évaluer. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré nos boîtes de nuit…

Il est vrai que la maison ne se présentait pas sous son meilleur jour : le sol en terre battue servait de cimetière aux bouteilles vides qui jonchaient dans le désordre le plus total, les pirates –c'était sûrement eux les pires- avec leur rire gras et leur regard réellement vide ou… intéressé ?

Toujours est-il que la rouquine ne se sentait pas chez elle.

- On assoit ?, proposa allègrement Jack, qui ne put placer un seul ATCHOUM ! Dans sa joie de revoir sa « patrie ».

_Etre ou ne pas être maudite de la vie ? Je crois que la réponse est tout faite._

- On peut… _vraiment_ pas aller autre part ?, tenta Mlle Dewey envers et contre tout.

- Toutes les tavernes sont comme cela, déclara sombrement Will en asseyant à contrecœur sur une chaise branlante.

_Lui aussi n'a pas l'air ravi… remonterait-il dans mon estime ? _

- Une…, commanda le jeune homme à la serveuse, Deux… Trois… Dix, ajouta-il en voyant le Capitaine Sparrow faire la grimace. Oui… dix bouteilles d'ea… de rhum !

- Chacun ?, demanda malicieusement la jolie serveuse.

- Euh, non, en tout…

- Et rien de plus ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Les chambres sont en haut, mon chou… au plaisir de te revoir bientôt !

_Oups ! La remontée n'a duré que trente secondes… c'est tout de même un record ! _

- _Mon chou_…, gronda Elizabeth menaçante.

- Oh non…, murmura Jack.

* * *

- DEGAGEZ, SALES ENFANTS DE #+-/ »emc² !, grogna l'aubergiste, à qui même la –future- formule d'Einstein servait pour les insultes.

- Ah ben ATCHOUM ! bravo !, réprimanda Mister Sparrow, les neurones toutes troublées par le coup de boule du propriétaire de l'endroit où elles étaient trois minutes auparavant. Vive la confiance ! Si ATCHOUM ! Je vous ai emmené ici, ce n'était ATCHOUM ! Pas pour ressembler à des pourceaux !

- Ah oui, vraiment, rétorqua William, qui s'était pris un méchant beurre noir de sa fiancée, peut-être que quand tu es dans ces tavernes seul, tu n'es pas comme ça Jack !

- Oui, sûrement, répliqua Krista toute trempée de boue, mais lui ne fait pas de l'œil aux serveuses !

- Ah bon ?, demanda surpris l'intéressé.

- J'aurais pu arranger la situation, s'hérissa le jeune homme brun, et éviter qu'on se fasse jeter dehors, _si _mademoiselle Dewey avait daigné de retenir Elizabeth pour empêcher qu'elle me mutile entièrement !

- Will, sois heureux que je ne t'ai touché que l'œil, dit la jeune femme avec un regard semi-haineux vers le pantalon de son fiancé.

- YOUPI, JE SAUTE DE JOIE ! HOURRA, JE CRIE D'ALLEGRESSE !, s'exclama Will, prodigieusement agacé (et n'ayant pas intercepté le regard d'Elizabeth **lol**).

- SI VOUS CONTINUEZ COMME CA, WILLIAM, VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS CRIER QUE DE JOIE !, s'énerva Krista, prête au combat.

- VRAIMENT ?, Will y était prêt aussi.

- C'EST FINI OUI ?, hurla un pirate semi-endormi dans une maison.

- NON !, répondirent les deux antagonistes.

* * *

- Je connais des gens qui vont mal dormir, cette nuit, dit Marty –le nain- sur le pont du Pearl.

- Hein ?, fit Gibbs, toujours semi-sourd.

- Tu l'as dit, Smart, dit Evans en contemplant Tortuga sous la lune d'un air rêveur…

* * *

- Ma parole, ils sont OU ALORS, CES SATANES **-CENSURE-**, jura affreusement l'administrateur de Dundee –Reeves-.

- Mystère et boule de gum, répondit Norrington d'un air innocent.

- Nous n'avons PAS LE TEMPS POUR DES PLAISANTERIES GALEUSES !, Reeves frappa vigoureusement le bureau d'acajou qui gémit sous l'impact.

Arthur se leva, fit frénétiquement les cent pas, s'arrêta, continua, …

Durant ce petit manège –que l'on pouvait qualifier d'enfantin-, James sifflotait discrètement, amusé par son petit effet qui avait pu autoriser Reeves à faire un petit évanouissement instantané, quand il avait appris que M. Turner et Mlle Swann n'étaient pas à Plymouth ; où pourtant les recherches les avaient conduits [James et la bande d'imbéciles qui lui avait été attribué, de telle sorte que si dans ces crochets on avait écrit que « James », on aurait été plus proches de la vérité.

- NORRINGTON !, tonna pour la deuxième fois Arthur Reeves.

- Oui, Reeves ?

- Retournez aux Caraïbes.

- Hein… bien, Reeves, adieu.

L'ébahissement passé, James tourna les talons vers l'Amérique.

**Clac ! J'arrête là ! La suite de Tortuga et son pseudo-combat entre Krista et Will… à suivre. Reeves les talonne n'empêche… Reviews ? **

**PS : Devinez ce que j'ai écouté comme musique en écrivant ? _All you need is love_, des Beatles ! –oui, la même chanson que dans ma Song-fic « La Complainte (des) Capitaine(s) Turner » ! **


	13. Malheurs en cascade

**MALHEURS EN CASCADE **

**Ou comment donner une lueur d'espoir après l'enfer**

**ATCHOUM ! Coïncidence ou pas, toujours est-il que je suis… enrhumée ! ****Hé oui, Jack m'a refilé le virus ! Sniiiiif **

**Voilà, ravie de voir que mes chapitres sont appréciés et vive les reviews ! **

**Partons courageusement pour le chapitre 12 [Cette phrase était pour moi xD **

Sur le pont du Black Pearl…

- ARRRGHH !

- Bon sang, tais-toi, Evans !

- Mais tu es fou de me faire une peur pareille… papa ?

- Oui, je suis ton père, 'manquerait plus que ça, répondit John Dewey à son fils en levant les yeux au ciel avec un peu d'agacement.

- Hein ?, demanda brusquement le jeune homme, ne saisissant pas l'allusion sous-jacente.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit prestement Johnny, soucieux de préserver son fils innocent ( ? En était-il _sûr_ ?) De choses pas vraiment innocentes.

- Où est ta barque, p'pa ?

- Euh… probablement partie par le fond !

- Ne me dis pas que…

Evans aperçut Gibbs qui annonça à moitié soûl :

- Hé, Evy, y'avait un petit curieux qui était près de nous, dans une coquille de noix. Et devine ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai fait un trou dans sa coquille de noix !

Et comme si cette action le ravissait totalement, il répéta en hurlant à tue-tête : « UN TROUUU DANS UNEEE COOOQUILLE DE NOOOIX ! HAHA ! UN GROOOOS TROOUU ! HAHA ! ». Puis il vida sa bouteille qui avait souffert d'avoir été utilisée comme perceuse.

- Sympathiques tes amis, fils…, conclut l'amiral.

* * *

- Très bien, lâcha Krista froidement, ladite Krista se contenant tout de même à grand-peine de ne pas gifler William.

- Non, pitié, arrêtez !, gémit Elizabeth en accrochant à son fiancé qui tremblait de fureur.

- « UN GROOOOOOOOOOS, ENOOOOOORME TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOU !!!!! »

- C'était ATCHOUM ! Qui ?, demanda calmement Jack, qui, isolé des adversaires, se curait les ongles.

- ON S'EN FICHE !, hurla le forgeron, qui se défit avec douceur mais fermement des bras de sa dulcinée.

Il alla vers Kristina avec rapidité et lui donna un vigoureux coup de poing dans le ventre.

- OH LE GROS …! jura la jeune femme en se tordant de douleur.

Mister Sparrow, jugeant préférable d'écourter la bagarre à sa manière, se jeta sur Will :

- MERDE, JACK, BARRE-TOI !

- Will, ATCHOUM ! Je t'aurais cru plus galant avec les ATCHOUM ! Demoiselles ! Il faudrait que tu te maries, ATCHOUM ! Avec un gosse –je compte sur vous, Mlle Swann-, et au plus vite !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils à la noix ! Ni de tes ambitions paternelles pour moi et Elizabeth !, rétorqua le jeune homme, encore plus furieux qu'auparavant (à la pensée d'un enfant ? mystère).

Ils roulèrent dans la rue et Jack eut le temps d'indiquer à Elizabeth de retenir sa cousine qui se remettait de son coup avant de se faire cueillir par le coude de William, qui se dégagea du pirate en le rejetant sur le côté.

Mais Mlle Swann avait changé de tactique…

- ELIZ…

* * *

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui ?

- Mon père, P-E-R-E, John, répondit Evans en articulant _bien_, afin d'_enfin_ faire comprendre à l'équipage qui était l'homme qui était venu sur le Pearl.

- Aaaaah

- Aaaaah

- Aaaaah

- Aaaaah

- Aaaaah

- A…

- Bon, hein les gars, les échos, 'suffit !

- D'accord, Evy.

- Si on chantait une p'tite chanson pour le p'tit nouveau ?, proposa avec un sourire béat à la Mireille Mathieu Ragetti.

- Un, deux, trois…, orchestra Gibbs.

-

NOOOOUS LES PIIIRATES

ON N'EST BEAAAUX

COMME…

TORTUGA, OH LA, LA

T'AAAS FAIT CHAVIRE MON CŒUR

MON ESTOMAC A TROUVEEE SON BOOONHEUUR !

TORTUGA, OH LA, LA

T'AAAAAS FAIIT COULEEE MES TRIIIPES

AVEEEC LES COOOPAINNS, DE JOOYEUX TYPES !

YO HO !

OH, OUI, TORTUUUGAA…

…

« Euh, c'est quoi le dernier couplet, les gars ? »

« Boucle-la ! »

…

OH LA, LA !!!!

- Ta daa, termina Evans avec un sourire espiègle.

- Euh, bien, très bien même, applaudit rapidement Johnny. Qui l'a inventée ?

- Euh… le capitaine… Sparrow. **(Non en fait c'est l'auteur(e)… pas vraiment de quoi être fière !) **

- Il y en a eu _donc _plusieurs ?  
- Oui.

- Ah d'accord, donc… c'est celui avec les perles et tout le tsoin-tsoin ?

- Gagné !

- Ah… euh… magnifique chanson, complimenta l'amiral hypocritement –et contre son gré.

- VIVE JOJO !, hurlèrent les matelots en guise de bienvenue.

- John… ou… Johnny…, glissa timidement Dewey pour rectifier.

- VIVE JOHNNY !

- Merci…, remercia l'invité avec force en gestes incompréhensibles qui définissaient son état d'esprit.

* * *

- … ABETH !

La jeune femme avait plaqué Will contre un poteau et l'embrassait fougueusement.

_Tiens, c'est étonnant, mon cher ami ne bave pas_, pensa méchamment Krista –mais c'était de bonne guerre !

Jack n'avait pas hésité à regarder de plus près la scène.

Quant à Will, il n'en menait pas large. Déboussolé ou carrément littéralement paralysé, permettant à sa fiancée d'explorer en profondeur son palais avec une joie semi-sadique.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son aimé l'embrassait comme ça… même jamais d'ailleurs qu'elle y pensait.

A la fin, à regret, elle se détacha du jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

William la regarda comme un extra-terrestre qui lui ferait : « Salut mon pote ! ».

Puis il pencha vers elle et…

- Ca suffit !, interrompit sans gêne Mlle Dewey _TRES agacée_ en repoussant les fiancés.

- Serais-tu ATCHOUM ! Frustrée, Kristina ?, se moqua Jack avec son air habituel de je-me-fiche-de-la-tête-du-monde.

- QUOI… imbécile !, hurla la jeune femme visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Elle pivota vers la forêt en courant.

- Ouf… enfin débarrassé ATCHOUM ! De cette mégère, soupira bruyamment Jack.

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit Will sur le même ton.

- C'est ma cousine !, s'insurgea Elizabeth.

- A votre place, j'aurais caché ce fait le plus ATCHOUM ! longtemps possible.

- Arrêtez, Jack !

- Si on allait autre part ?, fit le jeune Will mine de rien devant de certains pirates dérangés dans leur sommeil.

Les trois détalèrent très rapidement, laissant les forbans s'endormir sur le sol.

* * *

Dans une taverne exactement comme la précédente (seraient-ils allés dans la même ? Vu l'aubergiste derrière le comptoir à la figure familière, c'était très probable), le trio sirotait nonchalamment leur bouteille quand Jack interpella une jeune femme brune avec un nez rouge qui faisait l'effet d'un phare au milieu de la peau blanche.

- Eh, Casey, ATCHOUM ! Tu as bu ?,

- Guon, chuis ATCHOUM ! En'hubée !

- Je ATCHOUM ! Compatis.

- Hé mon gars, tu te souviens de moi ?, demanda ironiquement un homme baraqué, avec un mégot dans la bouche, en se plantant juste devant le pirate, histoire que les yeux charbonneux ne puissent loucher _que_ sur lui.

« De quand on s'est rencontré ?

- Euh… ATCHOUM !… non ?

- Pequeño va te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Avant de pouvoir dire « bugger », le gros expédia le capitaine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ouais… maintenant je me rappelle… atchoum… je crois… je vous ai dérangé pendant votre sommeil ?, répliqua Jack, à demi sonné.

- Il se trouve que… ouais. Et il n'est pas le seul, rajouta Pequeño en se tournant vers Will et Elizabeth, heureusement bien cachée dans des habits d'homme.

- Ah bon ? Vous en êtes sûr ?, rétorqua le jeune homme, la main sur l'épée.

Le mégot de Pequeño disparut entre ses lèvres. Le début d'un long manège.

Il faisait toujours ça, Pequeño. J'allume mon mégot, je le mâchouille, je l'avale puis je le recrache, je le rallume, je le remâchouille, je le ravale.

Le genre de choses à la fois appétissantes et élégantes, quoi.

- Je vais te rentrer ces paroles dans la gorge, blanc-bec, gronda l'homme, et faire hurler comme un porc ton copain, dit-il en désignant Elizabeth, qui se rapprocha instinctivement de son fiancé.

- Vous n'en aurez pas le temps, Will dégaina son épée avec dextérité et regarda Pequeño, provocateur.

Le gros poussa un grognement inexpressif puis, avec une rapidité qu'on n'attendrait pas un tas de muscles de deux kilos chacun, se jeta sur Will qui poussa sa fiancée sur le côté mais ne put se protéger de l'épée. Le fer s'enfonça dans le bras du jeune homme qui lâcha un bref gémissement avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Elizabeth hurla. Le gros homme se retourna vers elle et, tirant brusquement son épée sanglante du bras de William, déchira son capuchon qui libéra ses cheveux blonds tout à fait féminins.

Dans son étonnement, le mégot de Pequeño mit très longtemps à réapparaître. On le vit même surgir une seconde par une narine.

- Alors… comme ça, reprit-il lentement, on se… _cache_ ?

Les autres pirates n'avaient entendu, occupés par leur rhum. Une tornade passerait, de toute façon, ils s'n'en rendraient même pas compte.

Donc le bonhomme avait le champ libre.

Glup, fit la gorge d'Elizabeth.

- YAAAAAAHAAAAAA !, cria Sparrow, dreadlocks au vent, en sautant sur Pequeño.

Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol la tête la première.

Jack se précipita vers Will talonné de la fiancée sous les chansons de soûls de… soûls.

- Will, Will, … WIIIIILL !

Secoué comme un prunier. Le jeune homme avait connu mieux question réveil.

Surtout quand la première image qui s'offrait à lui s'appelait Jack Sparrow.

- MAIS C'EST QU'IL EST COLLANT EN PLUS !!!!

- 'Râle pas petit, sans moi, t'aurais sans doute plus jamais vu de colle !

- Chut là !, se récria la fille du gouverneur. Ca fait la troisième dispute de la journée !

- Mlle Swann, il faudra vous y faire, ce ne sera pas la dernière ! N'est-ce pas, mon gars ?, déclara joyeusement Jack.

- Mmmoui, marmonna Will qui ne voyait décidément pas la fin de ce cauchemar.

- Au fait, Jack, demanda Elizabeth, vous n'étiez pas enrhumé ?

- Mmmoui, imita Sparrow.

Un coup de poing de Turner sur le torse le fit éclater de rire.

* * *

Youpi. Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait encore tomber dans des sables mouvants.

Après la perdition dans une forêt et les moustiques, Krista n'avait plus peur de rien.

Ou presque. Rester ici. Gloup. Mauvaise idée d'y penser.

La peau traversée par des démangeaisons insupportables, elle s'allongea.

GROSSIERE ERREUR

Kristina ouvrit les yeux. Une petite ombre noire gravissait l'obstacle à son chemin que formait le corps de la jeune femme.

- Nooon…

La mygale se tourna vers la tête de Mlle Dewey. Ses huit yeux globuleux la toisèrent longuement, comme s'ils lui disaient : « Et si, ma vieille ! ».

Krista eut le malheur de cligner des yeux. L'araignée projeta des poils urticants tout autour d'elle.

La jeune femme ferma rapidement les paupières, qui sentirent la fine blessure des poils sur elles. C'était ça ou être aveugle.

Dewey resta immobile. Mais la mygale déjà montait le long du cou, posa une des pattes sur la bouche…

Krista pria silencieusement : « _Si je survis saine et sauve, je promets de ne plus m'engrainer avec tout le monde, d'accepter Will dans mes amis, de parler plus à Evans,…_ »

Au moment où elle arrivait à « _j'embrasse Sparrow sur la bouche_ », l'araignée était déjà partie de dix mètres.

Ouf. Elle n'avait même pas eu le besoin de prier cette dernière promesse. Une chance dans la grosse poisse où elle pataugeait.

Pour éviter un dernier arachnide qui aurait envie de faire de l'alpinisme, elle courut vers la lumière qu'elle apercevait.

Quand elle sortit de la forêt, Krista aperçut l'origine de la lumière.

Une taverne.

Pour une fois qu'elle était contente d'en voir une…

**Terminé ce chapitre ! Franchement j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **


	14. Découverte d'une légende

**Le tome 5 de la série Tara Duncan (de Sophie Audoin-Mamikonian) est enfin sorti !!! **

**Joie, gaieté et beauté ! Lol **

**TREIZIEME CHAPITRE TOUT DE MEME ! –non, arrêtez de me stresser, et de me dire : « _Treize ça porte MALHEUR !_ »- **

**PS : Le Black Pearl et l'Empress sont de magnifiques navires ! Bravo aux armateurs ! **

**-JessSwann, Julie Winchester, vous voyez de quoi je parle- **

**DECOUVERTE D'UNE LEGENDE **

**Ou l'histoire d'un lieu pire que Stonehenge **

Pequeño demanda, ou plutôt ordonna l'aide de deux pirates à moitié soûls pour se relever.

Une poulie et un monte-charge n'auraient pas été de trop pour toute cette masse des muscles.

- Vous avez fini vos mamours, les trois-là ?, fit-il ironique.

Il fit réapparaître son mégot entre ses lèvres, le prit dans ses gros doigts et s'en servit pour se gratter l'oreille. Il le remit dans sa bouche et le mégot disparut pour un long moment.

« Vous aimeriez des insinuations douteuses en plus dans le pétrin où vous vous êtes déjà fourrés ?

- Trop aimable, répondit Jack avec une révérence ridicule, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre…

- Non, vous n'oseriez pas ?, continua l'homme sur le même ton.

- Cette décision fut prise après moult et moult hésitations… vous faites quoi là ????, s'alarma Sparrow en voyant l'un des pirates, qui avaient aidé Pequeño à se relever, tournant autour de lui d'une façon assez… incongrue.

Ce dernier ricana sottement.

Le bonhomme baraqué –Pequeño- se battait contre Will qui se débattait comme un beau diable avec son épée quand il répondit tranquillement :

- Je vais vous vous faire regretter d'être nés, soit en vous tapant dessus, soit…

L'instant plus tard, un « ARRRRGH ! » jaillit au milieu de l'ambiance joyeuse de Tortuga.

- Je ne sais si vous me croirez, mais _cela_ vous va _très bien_…, rit le-pirate-qui-ricanait-mais-qu'on-va-appeler-plus-simplement-Pirate-2.

- MA PAROLE CA FAIT MAL VOUS ETES FOU HEIN ? MAIS VOUS ETES QUOI POUR FAIRE SUBIR CA A QUELQU'UN ?, hurla Jack en contemplant la balafre béante qui ornait… l'arrière de son pantalon.

- Un pirate, dit Pirate 2, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son travail.

- Mmf. Moi et ma grande gueule aussi…

- Maintenant, termina Pequeño, _si cela ne vous dérange pas_, je m'en vais m'occuper de l'autre…

« L'autre » se fit taper contre les murs, la table, même un pirate, bref, tout quoi.

Pequeño, ayant trouvé un divertissement à la hauteur de sa brutalité, cognait de plus belle la poupée de chiffons qu'était devenu William, qui gémissait encore plus le nom de sa fiancée.

Qui elle, se crispait et tremblait devant le jeune homme balloté dans tous les sens. Avec vue du haut d'une poutre du toit, d'où elle était montée pour échapper à Pirate 1 –cette fois-ci.

Justement, celui-ci était maintenant devant elle, séparé par le carré de vide entre quatre poutres.

- Gaffe, bébé…, grommela-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Ce qui pouvait traduit en langage post-préhistorique et plus développé par :

« Méfiez-vous, jeune fille, je passe à l'attaque. Et personne ne peut battre le fameux Pirate immatricule 1. »

Elizabeth partit à l'autre bout du monde –des poutres du toit- moins pour la menace que l'épée jetée par Jack pour qu'elle se batte.

Elle la prit et chercha du regard Pirate 1.

- Coucou, fit le forban devant elle à cinq mètres.

Rarement on avait vu chez quelqu'un autant d'énergie pour scier la poutre sur laquelle il était assis.

De l'autre côté, Pirate 2, perplexe, observait la scène qui lui rappelait une histoire drôle. Mais laquelle ?

Au premier craquement de la poutre, il se rappela l'histoire en question.

Pirate 1 avait relevé la tête. A voir l'expression de terreur sur sa figure, il semblait lui aussi connaître l'histoire de l'imbécile qui…

CRAAAAAAC !

Pirate 1 s'écrasa au sol en entraînant Elizabeth dans sa chute. Cette dernière fut rattrapée par Will salement amoché qui cria à Jack :

- ON PART D'ICI !!!!!!

Les trois coururent vers la sortie.

La taverne s'écroula.

* * *

- Eh faites attention !, cria Krista aux trois malheureuses personnes qui l'avaient bousculée.

- Kristina ?, fit Jack avec un beau mélange d'étonnement, d'appréhension et de… joie ? -HEIN ?????-

- Oui.

- KRIIIISTAAA !, hurla Elizabeth en sautant au cou de sa cousine.

- Euh, re-bonsoir, Eli…

Seul Will restait en retrait (ça va, il était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme, il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche). Mais Krista tenant sa promesse, elle l'embrassa chaleureusement **sur la joue.**

Elizabeth hésitait entre considérer Krista comme une –nouvelle- rivale ou comme quelqu'un guéri d'une maladie tenace : la rancune. Car la rancune est une prison que l'on décide de partager avec son bourreau.

Pendant le temps de cette réflexion très philosophique, Jack ouvrit les bras à Krista qui s'y jeta (même si il est parfois –souvent- pénible, il était sympathique au fond –bien chercher surtout-)

_Flûte_, pensa Sparrow, _pourvu que je ne sente pas le paprika !!!!!!_

Will était largué : comment la personne qui se serait le mieux incarnée dans un shampooing anti-poux puisse faire l'embrasser sur la joue!

- Bon, si on allait au navire ?, proposa-t-il.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée d'aller à MON navire, rectifia avec force grimaces idiotes Jack, qui marcha à grandes enjambées vers le Pearl. Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

Jack frappa le malheureux compas magique, contre la coque du Black Pearl officiellement, contre la tête de Gibbs en réalité. 

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Capitaine ?, demanda-t-il ahuri.

- Non, tout va très bien, la preuve j'en suis au stade DETRUIT SON NAVIRE TELLEMENT QU'IL EN A ASSEZ DE SON EQUI PAGE DE CHIENS GALEUX !, hurla ledit Capitaine.

- La boussole ne marche pas, Capitaine ?, glissa le second genre mission-James-Bond-confidentielle.

- OUIII… AÏEUUUUH !!!, Jack s'assit bruyamment sur le bord du navire. Pour cause : il avait oublié le balafre à l'arrière-train qui l'élançait toujours un peu.

- On est dans quelle zone ?, se renseigna fort judicieusement le second.

- Attendez, je regarde la carte… MERDE ! (Jack repoussa Gibbs qui tomba à la renverse) On est dans le _Triangle des Bermudes _!

- Et bien voi… HEIN ????????

- CHUT ! Taisez-vous, l'équipage ne doit pas le savoir !

Mais Gibbs fit si bien le signe de protection (« _NON, 'crachez pas par terre ! »_, cria Jack) que le secret devint vite de Polichinelle !

La plupart de l'équipage sautait sur place, affolé. Même un homme préféra se suicider en étouffant avec sa langue.

Krista eut un haut-de-cœur, comme Elizabeth, en voyant cette scène.

Kristina courut vers Jack et le gouvernail :

- Tu sais au moins ce que tu fais, Capitaine ??????

Ce qui rendit fou de rage ce dernier qui rétorqua :

- Si tu en doutes, _Mademoiselle Kristina_, vas-y !

Krista était étonnée et la lueur de terreur au fond de ses yeux gris ne trompa pas Mister Sparrow.

- T'as très bien entendu ! T'es la capitaine du Pearl, à partir de maintenant !

- QUOI ?

- Oui, et puis, tiens ! (Jack lança à la figure de la jeune femme toutes ses affaires, ne gardant que sa chemise et son pantalon) Bon courage, ma chère !

Il partit comme une tornade vers Dieu ne sait où, dépassant Elizabeth et William.

Ce dernier accourut vers Krista, qui fondait en larmes de détresse. Il la prit dans ses bras (où la jeune femme pleura abondamment, au détriment de la chemise du jeune homme) et appela sa fiancée pour venir en aide à la jeune rouquine.

Une fois les deux femmes arrivées dans la cale, Will tapa dans ses mains pour calmer tout le monde.

Voyant le peu d'effet qu'il produisait, le jeune homme recourut à la force.

Avec Gibbs, il intercepta un matelot tremblant et persifla à son oreille :

- Si toi et tes camarades refusent de se taire, je vous tranche tous la gorge ! Compris ?

Gibbs le regardait avec surprise. Le petit avait de l'autorité, contrairement à son père !

Après une réflexion mentale sur le martyre que devait endurer Bill avec sa femme, le silence revint sur le bâtiment.

* * *

Jack Sparrow se releva de son hamac et se pencha hors du hublot ; soudain il entendit la voix de Turner…

- Turner, tu vas me le payer.

* * *

- C'est quoi… le carré des Bertudes ? 

- Le triangle des Bermudes, rectifia sa cousine chaleureusement, est une zone assez bizarre où les ondes magnétiques des Pôles se dissolvent et où il y a des événements étranges, récita-t-elle.

- Mais… qui te l'a appris ?

- Will. Il est passionné par la mer.

- Ah…

Elizabeth ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi le triangle des Bermudes ?

**FINNNNN !**

**Oui, l'idée m'est venue parce qu'une amie m'a racontée cette histoire ! MERCI BEAUCOUP A ELLE ! lol **

**Reviews ? Prochainement : Krista en capitaine, Will en capitaine puis enfin Elizabeth en capitaine… pas bien ça ? **


	15. Y'a du mystère dans l'air

**RAAAAAHHH très très désolée pour le retard mais j'avais plus d'idées !! –ouais ça m'arrive lol- **

**Là l'histoire va réellement commencer ! (mais pas encore des précisions sur le lieu –Triangle des Bermudes-) **

**Ha, ha, et j'oubliais, apparition d'un personnage que j'aime… raaaah que je t'aime xD !!!! **

**Reparti pour un tour ! **

**Y'A DU MYSTERE DANS L'AIR **

**Ou voici le chapitre où je me suis bien excitée… **

« _L'écarteler… non… mutiler petit bout par petit bout… mieux… le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse puis le noyer dans son VOMI !!!! Ah, ah, ah ! Mais d'où je sors ce génie de sadisme ! _»

Jack Sparrow élaborait avec force nouvelles idées et grimaces sadiques LA torture idéale, pour le crime infâme d'avoir pris le commandement du Pearl, pour le malheureux Will Turner, qui ne s'en doutait absolument pas.

Il devait déjà faire face à une épidémie de suicide collectif… -oui, avec la langue…

Krista Dewey avait renoncé à comprendre « Triangle des Bermudes » et s'était enfermée dans un mur de pleurs infranchissable.

Elizabeth Swann la regardait faire.

Mais personne n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'Evans Dewey et Jane O'Fulley avaient disparu.

* * *

**Terminé ce chapitre ! Non je ne rigole pas ! **

**En fait… si, je rigolais ! –Très marrant…- **

* * *

- AU SECOOOOOOOURS !!

Le hurlement de Jane O'Fulley avait beau résonner dans tout…_ l'endroit_, personne ne répondait.

Peut-être parce que les pseudo-gardes avaient les tympans explosés…

Après tout, cela ne faisait que la quatrième fois qu'elle faisait ça.

Tout de même, Evans se demandait comment on pouvait être tant désespérée au point de réussir à parler même ligotée… et bâillonnée.

* * *

Culter Beckett fit tapoter machiavéliquement ses doigts fins sur son bureau. 

Mercer ouvrit la porte avec une merveille de sourire en sachant que le sous-fifre ne souriait pas souvent.

- Monsieur Beckett ?

- Oui ?, répondit ce dernier d'une voix mielleuse à faire mourir les abeilles.

- Ils ont été livrés.

- Oh… et le vendeur ne vous a pas demandé plus d'argent ?

- Le problème a été vite réglé.

Mercer désigna un macchabée verdâtre.

« _C'est gentil de sa part de l'avoir trimbalé jusqu'ici_ », pensa furtivement Beckett.

- Merci, Mercer.

Mercer s'inclina et partit.

Culter s'approcha avec convoitise d'un gros coffre. Il l'ouvrit.

Des centaines de savons multicolores jaillirent.

**Là c'est la fin… vraie, pure et dure ! **

**Je préviens, j'ai satisfait mes envies gores… désolé. **

**Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court. **

**Et je n'ai pas parlé ni de Norrington, ni Reeves, ni Johnny, ni Francesca. Une prochaine fois. **

**Au prochain chapitre ! (si reviews bien sûr) **


	16. Souvenir perdu

**Un seule review… trop déçue lol (surtout que ladite seule review m'a à moitié grognée dessus –promis, je vais essayer un chapitre plus long. Sympa, nan ?-) **

**Au fait… j'ai tous mes cadeaux de Noël… bon, le 25 décembre, bouge-toi !!!! **

**Désolée enfin pour le retard (bis) –je suis atteinte du syndrome de la feuille blanche… oui ça m'arrive !- **

**SOUVENIR PERDU **

**Ou nouvelles découvertes sans bouger d'un pouce **

- MERGER !!!! AU SEGOURS !!!, hurla Culter Beckett, la bouche pleine des savons qui envahissaient la pièce…

Francesca se réveilla en hurlant. James, trop fatigué par le voyage Dundee-Port-Royal, ne lui tint pas rigueur et repartit paisiblement –ou presque- au pays des songes.

- Dewey ? DEWEY ? IL EST OU ?, continua sur sa lancée sa femme.

- … **(on peut remplacer par « zzzz ZZZZZ ») **

« _Je te remercie de ton aide, l'imbécile de service_ », pensa méchamment la jeune femme (après tout, elle n'avait que trente-neuf ans) rousse.

Elle ressemblait à ses enfants énormément par les traits et la chevelure. Seuls les magnifiques yeux vert émeraude n'avaient pas été légués.

Elle happa carrément sa robe de chambre rouge et, après avoir mis les pieds dans des très confortables charentaises, sortit de la chambre.

« _Finalement, ça a des avantages le mariage… ça dépend avec qui._ »

Francesca devait avouer que James lui fichait une paix royale, qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait (sauf acheter du thé, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi), bref le paradis.

En plus, tout le monde la félicitait pour son dévouement à son mari.

Quels abrutis, alors ! Et Pâquerette **(Ouiii, la tante à Norrie !) **qui lui disait encore ce matin qu'elle **(Francesca, pas Pâquerette ) **était très amoureuse de son mari… comme quoi, ça existe, les gens à cerveau de blatte.

Francesca ne chercha même pas Dewey. Elle savait qu'il était parti.

Elle s'approchait de la plage. Aaah, elle se sentait _beaucoup _mieux. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable, l'écume qui en jaillissait, les fins vents marins qui agitaient ses cheveux (qui s'écrasaient dans ses yeux aussi, ce qui lui plaisait très moyennement, même en évitant de rompre l'unique moment poétique de sa vie).

Francesca se dirigea vers sa barque, _Moonlight shadow_.

Le léger problème était qu'il n'y PLUS de barque.

Un seul hurlement retentit :

- DEEEWEEEY !!!!!

Johnny était plus ou moins tranquillement en train de cohabiter avec l'équipage du Pearl. Tout en étant un passager clandestin. Comme quoi, beaucoup ne sont pas DU TOUT en train d'imaginer qu'on veut les tuer…

Jack avait passé sa crise de sadisme, et revoyait tout à coup un détail qu'il n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment…

_FLASHBACK (LE RETOUR, lol) _

_[Tortuga, première auberge _

_Laissant Will se débrouiller avec sa serveuse (se contentant simplement de fusiller du regard le jeune homme s'il ne commandait suffisamment de bouteilles de rhum), Jack faisait glisser ses yeux charbonneux sur l'intérieur de l'auberge, au décor sommaire mais l'ambiance pas DU TOUT sommaire… _

_Les pupilles aussi noires que l'iris se fixèrent inconsciemment sur une caisse où les tampons : « NE PAS TOUCHER » tapissaient le bois (« D'assez bonne qualité », analysa toujours inconsciemment la partie « Comment se remplir les fontes » de l'esprit de Jack). _

_Les yeux du pirate s'écarquillèrent, ce dernier s'éveillant enfin de ses pensées. _

_Des initiales C. S. B., écrites d'une écriture monarchique violette, trituraient violemment sa mémoire… _

_FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK (ou LA FOLIE DES FLASHBACKS) _

_Le garçon de douze ans, à la marque de pirate, hurla, mordit sauvagement l'homme en bleu marine devant lui et galopa dans la pièce, cherchant en vain une issue, une sortie, une échappatoire, … _

_- Ah, ah, je te tiens, sale gamin !, jubila l'homme. Sa perruque tomba, délivrant les longues mèches brunes, qui s'étalèrent sur ses épaules et cachant à moitié les yeux bleu translucides. _

_L'enfant tira les cheveux, tentant de se débattre de l'étreinte dangereuse de l'adulte… _

_Il aperçut avant de s'évanouir l'écriture violette sur le rebord de la perruque : _

_« Culter Severus Beckett » _

_-** Mon chou**..., gronda Elizabeth, menaçante. _

_FIN DES DEUX FLASHBACKS _

-Will !, hurla à plein poumons l'ancien Capitaine du Pearl, déambulant sur le pont à l'improviste.

- Jack ?, fit l'intéressé, sincèrement surpris. Aussi un peu soulagé. Apprendre à Krista à utiliser un gouvernail n'est pas de tout repos.

Jack fronça un sourcil en voyant la scène.

_« Ah non, on va pas s'emballer pour une midinette… Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est Evans qui emballerait mes morceaux de foie, cœur et intestins direction Tombouctou. Sans escales. »_

Jack sourit mentalement. Il venait de se trouver un nouveau défi.

- JACK ! JACK ! JACK !, répéta Will, agacé.

- Non, mais ça va, je ne suis pas sourd.

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de souffle qu'il lui restait. Et lui qui avait passé ces cinq dernières minutes à hurler comme un malade pour que le pirate lui réponde…

- Bon, Will, viens avec moi, continua Jack en ignorant délibérément la colère du forgeron presque à couper au couteau.

Jack savait que Will avait toujours de bonnes idées. Enfin… il l'espérait.

Sinon il était dans ce qu'on appelle la grosse merde.

**DUNCANHEART : Ouais, vous avez vu le deuxième prénom de Culter… **

**BECKETT : Mais c'est quoi ce nom de … ! **

**DUNCANHEART : Tss, pas de gros mots Culter… _Severus_ **

**BECKETT : Pfft… En plus, le flashback a des intonations vicieuses, je trouve… **

**JACK SPARROW : Ah non, t'es pas mon genre !!!!! **

**DUNCANHEART : Bordel… (Lève les yeux au ciel –avec l'éternelle affiche : « PASSEZ PLUS TARD »-) **

**KRISTA, conciliante : Tiens, un couteau… **

**Non, ça va, merci, je ne suis pas si désespérée… Et puis, c'est un très bon livre, Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la Mort… **

**Pour élaborer le chapitre, j'ai écouté « Dragostea Din Tei version anglaise » de O-Zone, « Hikari (Simple and Clean) » d'Utada Hikaru –si ça vous intéresse- **

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! **


	17. Equation compliquée

**Hé, hé, re-bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, hein, (merci JessSwann pour la seule review du chapitre) **

**Je suis un peu en retard parce que j'ai fait un nouveau fic à plusieurs chapitres (mais pas sur PotC) –ça s'appelle Destiny Prophecy, sur Kingdom Hearts, si ça vous intéresse- **

**Voilà, résumé : Jack est dans la « … », Beckett fait son show, Francesca aussi, et Evans et Jane jouent à FBI : Portés disparus. Voilà. **

**Ah oui, j'ai tout changé son scénario, donc Elizabeth ne sera jamais capitaine du Pearl… **

**JACK : OUUUF ! **

**No comment. Et joyeux Noël ! 3 :-) **

**PS : Ma chanson coup de cœur : Caramelldansen, de Caramell (Remix SpeedyCake) **

**Au fait, c'est rigolo, j'avais une centaine d'idées pour les chapitres précédents, total je n'en ai même pas fait la moitié xD **

**EQUATION COMPLIQUEE **

**Ou le jour où les méchants s'allient **

Le soleil se levait lentement, Jack et Will étaient toujours enfermés dans la cabine du Pearl, suscitant questions et rumeurs pour le moins extravagantes.

- Evans ! Jane !, criait dans la cale John Dewey.

Enfin, Krista était avachie sur le gouvernail, à roupiller tranquillement.

- Beurk, qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle tout haut d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle se releva, en chancelant, pleine de tournis.

Gibbs et Cotton furent les premiers à se rendre compte de la situation. Les matelots coururent sur le pont pour se pencher vers la mer.

Le navire tournait en rond.

Gibbs bouscula Krista pour prendre en main le gouvernail (« Mais euuuh !, s'indigna cette dernière, en vomissant).

- Vous ne voyez pas que le Pearl tourne en rond à cause de VOUS !, rugit-il.

- …

Finalement, ce n'était pas tout à fait de la faute de Krista…

* * *

Jane s'était endormie. Evans écoutait sa respiration régulière en songeant à une bonne bouteille de rhum et un bon plan pour trouver la sortie de la cellule. 

Mais deux nouveaux prisonniers déjà entraient…

Evans distingua le visage fin de sa mère.

* * *

- LUI ????, hurla Francesca. 

Oh non, encore ce sale gamin! Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort quand elle l'avait défenestré ?

En tout cas, elle avait bien envie de l'achever.

- ELLE ????, répliqua Evans.

Décidément, il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser !

- C'est fini, les amabilités ?, rétorqua James Norrington, sombre.

Mère et fils boudaient, bras croisés, en se tournant le dos… attitude très gamine, soit dit en passant.

Jane s'était (enfin) réveillée et, contrairement à d'habitude, choisit la voie de la diplomatie :

- Bon, calmez-vous, on doit sortir d'ici, puis après vous vous tapez dessus, d'accord ?

- Mhrf, grognèrent les deux antagonistes, toujours dans la même position.

- Bon, allons-y…

* * *

Beckett les regardait en ricanant. Il se frotta les mains et rentra dans son bureau que ces messieurs de la Compagnie des Indes lui avaient _gracieusement_ offert. 

Enfin, plutôt prêté.

Mais bon, étant donné qu'il était gouverneur de Port-Royal, qu'il allait devenir le grand patron de ladite Compagnie grâce à son intelligence hors du commun et qu'il allait bouter, tel Jeanne D'Arc, les messieurs qui lui avaient OFFERT le bureau…

Sur cette pensée d'autosatisfaction et de mégalomanie, qui montrait à quel point cette dernière était développée, Culter Severus fit les cents pas avec entrain.

Le jeune lieutenant de la Compagnie, Francis Richards, avait frappé discrètement à la porte :

- Monsieur…

- Ouiiii ??, fit Beckett de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Richards se disait que décidément son patron avait l'air vicieux, mais il reprit :

- Un des prisonniers souhaite vous voir…

- Ah, lâcha Culter qui avait changé de voix. Du style blasé de la vie.

Les prisonniers n'étaient pas bien originaux quand il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir.

Francesca fit son apparition, avec son sourire hypocrite fermé.

« Bon, vous avez compris le plan ?, lui disait Jane quelques minutes auparavant.

- Bien sûr.

- Vous ne vous fichez pas de moi ?

- Mais non… pour une fois. »

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Bonsoir plutôt, répondit Severus avec un petit rire jaune.

Francesca faillit lever les yeux au ciel (« Pas croyable, je suis un aimant à imbéciles ») mais reprit son sourire hypocrite et rétorqua :

- Hein, hein, (petit rire de cruche) oui en effet…

- Donc, venons-en aux faits… ou plutôt au fait…

- …

La jeune femme se reprit (peut-être pas de la meilleure façon) :

- Hein, hein…

- Vous aimez bien rire ?

- … oui, oui… hein, hein.

- Donc vous me proposez quoi ?

- Euh, … pourquoi ?

- Pour sortir de la prison.

- Ah… hein, hein…

* * *

- Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?, s'exclama Will, sincèrement étonné. 

- Ouiiiii, répéta une troisième fois Jack, en appuyant sa réponse d'un grand hochement de tête. Avec le vain espoir que Will capterait enfin le message.

L'ex-forgeron lâcha incrédule :

- Mais il ferait quoi avec des _savons _?

- Je ne sais pas, il est peut-être en pleine crise de propreté, suggéra Jack en pensant qu'il n'avait pas ces problèmes. Se laver moins de trois fois par an préserve la santé.

- Euh… Jack ?

- Mmh ?

- BEUARRRRKK !

- BORDEL, WILL, DEGUEULE PAS SUR LA TABLE !!!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le navire tourne en rond…

* * *

- ELIZABETH ! 

La jeune femme se retourna vers son oncle John avec un sourire qui fit place à une grimace dès qu'il parla :

- Evans et Jane ont disparu !

- Oh mince, et Jane qui a pris mes strings !

- …

* * *

**Attends, on va refaire… on n'est pas dans un fic débile… … non, vous **

**avez mal lu…**

* * *

_- Evans et Jane ont disparu ! _

- Ah, il faut prévenir Will, Jack et Krista ! … Finalement, peut-être pas Krista...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire ?, rugit l'intéressée, déjà bien énervée par Gibbs (qui heureusement avait repris le contrôle du navire).

- Ton frère et Jane sont disparus.

- Morts ?

- Mais, non, dramatise pas la situation, déjà que je me pose des questions sur Will et Jack…, répliqua Elizabeth.

Krista fondit en larmes.

- Pleure, ma fille, ça fait du bien, suggéra Johnny.

A ce stade, le débit des larmes aurait pu remplir une piscine olympique.

* * *

- C'est bon, c'est retenu ?, fit Francesca, avec le ton très femme d'affaire qu'elle avait adoptée au détriment de celui de la pauvre cruche. 

- Hein, hein…, lâcha Culter hypnotisé.

**Voilà, je vais essayer de terminer cette fic, elle m'agace, je préfère les one-shots ou les ficlettes ou des Song-fics.**

**Reviews cette fois ? **


	18. The end

**Ahem… je dois vous annoncer quelque chose… hum… hum… **

**C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !!! **

**Milles excuses pour une vitesse d'écriture comparable à celle d'un escargot tétraplégique –en admettant que les escargots aient des membres- (avec les métaphores on peut tout se permettre xD) **

**Oui, je boucle rapidement parce que j'ai plus le temps (boulot, boulot and boulot again) **

**JE VOUS REMERCIE, TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT MIS DES REVIEWS !!!! (et qui se sont inquiétés pour cette fic ;) **

**PS : J'AI UN CHAT !! **

**Xemnas Sparrow : Miaou ? **

**DUNCANHEART : Oh, qu'il est mignon… 'Touche pas à MES RIDEAUUUUX !!!! **

**Cherchez l'erreur. **

**DuncanHeart**

**THE END **

**Ou… ben… la fin en français **

- Cette femme est absolument charmante, dit tout haut Culter.

Mercer serra les poings, scotché à la porte du bureau du lord.

Pas croyable, tout de même ! Cette femme l'avait embobiné en trois minutes chrono et lui… lui… ça faisait DIX ANS qu'il tentait d'intéresser Severus à lui !!!!!

Bon, en même temps, si Culter n'aimait pas les hommes, ça commençait mal.

* * *

- Ca serait bien que tu arrêtes de pleurer, commença timidement Johnny, parce qu'il va finir par y avoir plus d'eau ici que dans la mer.

- S'il te plaît, Krista, fit Elizabeth.

- (renifle) De toute façon, je fais déjà cruche !, gémit Krista.

- Oui, 'manque plus que tu nous fasses honte, déclara Jack avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.

- ROOOH TOI TU TE TAIS !!!!!, hurla la jeune femme. PARCE QUE C'EST BIEN A CAUSE DE MONSIEUR QU'ON EST ICI !!! Je te signale qu'on n'est toujours pas sortis de ce Triangle des Bermudes, malgré ton _merveilleux _compas !

- Hum, répondit Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ?, demanda Will.

* * *

DUNCANHEART : Rien, juste une scène de ménage… Bon, 'faut que j'arrête de gratter l'amitié dans mes propres fics !

TOUS : Ta vie est très intéressante.

* * *

- Ben, en fait…, commença Elizabeth, avant d'être projetée (comme tout le monde), contre le mur.

Enfin.

Plus précisément, sur Jack.

- Vous m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire, fit le pirate avec son sourire le plus éblouissant.

- 'Rêve pas trop, grinça Krista entre ses dents, et s'attirant du même coup toutes les insultes des Sparrabeth.

« BOUUUUM ! »

- Hein ????

- Attends, je rêve, ou on est en train de se faire tirer comme des canards ?, remarqua Will.

- J'apprécie la comparaison, fit Krista.

- Et moi de même, continua Jack en se penchant légèrement en avant, faisait tomber Elizabeth. Oh, excusez-moi, milady.

- Mft, répondit gracieusement ladite milady.

« BOUUUM ! »

- Bon, je vous laisse, dit Krista en se dirigeant vers l'échelle (ben on est dans la cale… non ?), ça serait dommage que je meure sans savoir qui me tire dessus.

- … (Will va se suicider, ça fait demi-heure qu'il tente d'expliquer la chose)

* * *

Le groupe arriva sur le pont.

Beckett ricana :

- Je vous attendais.

- Hein ?, fit Krista. Et pourquoi donc ? …et, exposez la chose sans se lancer dans de grands monologues, merci.

- Hrrrmm, Culter se racla la gorge, j'ai inventé… ouille ! _Nous_ avons inventé un plan démoniaque (il désigna Francesca, qui eut un rictus mauvais envers Krista) pour dominer le monde en faisant croire qu'on veut seulement tuer les pirates…

- Et les erreurs de la nature, termina Francesca en regardant sa fille avec insistance.

- NON, MAIS TU T'ES PAS VUE, VIEILLE CHOUETTE !, hurla la rouquine.

- Calme-toi, Krista, chuchota Elizabeth.

- Non, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle, dit avec détermination la jeune femme.

- Je comprends que tu admires William, ma chère Kristi… Krista, déclara Jack, mais il ne faut pas faire TOUTES les choses qu'il fait… dont faire des trucs stupides.

Le pirate se prit dans la tête une bouteille de rhum vide.

- Mais Wiiiill, gémit Elizabeth, pourquoi tu as fait ça ???

- Des fois, j'ai l'impression que mon karma s'est réincarné dans la mauvaise personne, expliqua Will en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

- Regardez, bon sang !, cria Gibbs en désignant Beckett.

* * *

Il tenait une fiole. Et il a suffi qu'il la lance, qu'elle touche le Black Pearl, pour que le navire explose.

- NON, MON BLACK PEARL !!!!, pleura Jack.

- JE VAIS COULER !, hurla Elizabeth, avant d'être happée par le courant.

- Tenez-vous tous par la main, ordonna Will.

- Au moins, si on meurt, on mourra tous ensemble, termina Krista, dans une tentative d'humour qui fit sourire le groupe.

- Une île à l'horizon !, fit Jack, en tendant sa main accrochée à celle de Krista vers le ban de sable au loin.

* * *

Jack, Krista, Will et Elizabeth s'écrasèrent sur le ban de sable avec un même soupir ravi.

- Maintenant, on fait quoi ?, demanda Krista, en se dépoussiérant.

- On va faire un plan…, sourit Jack.

* * *

La nuit tombait paisiblement sur la (très) petite île (il faudrait rajouter peut-être encore un « très ») quand les cinq pirates grimpèrent à bord du bateau de Beckett.

Ils rasaient les murs quand :

- Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Ils se tournèrent tous en synchro vers un homme costaud. Avec un gros cigare.

- Rooh, zut, c'est Pequeño !, fit Jack avec une petite moue d'enfant agacé.

- Je vous ai manqué ?, répondit l'homme avec un graaaaaand sourire. Mauvais, le sourire.

- Beckett vous a employé comme garde du corps, dit Will.

- Exact.

- C'était mieux que dame pipi à Tortuga.

- QUI EST L'IMBECILE QUI A DIT CA ?, gronda Pequeño.

- …

- Bon, très bien, conclut l'homme, on va se battre alors… (Se met en position)

- Bon, vous allez trouver Beckett, décida Will en désignant Elizabeth, Krista et Jack, et moi, je vais vaincre boule-de-muscles.

- T'es optimiste, quand même, murmura Krista.

* * *

- Mais où sont passé Gibbs et les autres ?, chuchota la rousse plus tard.

- 'Vident la réserve de rhum, répondit distraitement Jack.

- Chut, fit Elizabeth, j'entends la voix du majordome… euh… Mercer, je crois.

- Vous lui faites VRAIMENT confiance ?, demandait ledit majordome.

- Bien sûr, fit Beckett en posant sa tasse de thé vide, elle est maléfique, démoniaque, MONSTRUEUSE ! (ricane)

- Les asiles de fous sont de vraies passoires ces temps-ci.

- Taisez-vous, Jack !, aboya Elizabeth.

- Voui.

- Qui est là ?, demanda Beckett, méfiant.

- Personne.

- Quelle andouille !, Krista fusilla du regard le Capitaine Sparrow.

- 'Y'a pas que lui, murmura derrière elle Francesca.

- Hein ?

- Jaaaack Spaaaaarrow, fit Beckett, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Qu'est-ce qui a détruit mon navire ?, répondit le pirate en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Jack, laisse-lui faire son one man show.

- Vous devenez insolent, Sparrow, à la longue.

- C'est dans ma nature.

Le ton dont Jack avait utilisé pour cette réplique méritait bien une place dans une pub l'Oréal.

'Manquerait plus qu'il secoue ses dreadlocks.

- C'est un petit mélange de… nitroglycérine !, lança d'un air triomphant Culter.

Silence.

- Non ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas !!!

Les pirates haussèrent les épaules d'un air désolé.

- C'est un liquide explosif qui est contenu…

- … dans le savon !, s'écria Jack.

- Ouiii, c'est ça !, s'exclama Beckett en applaudissant dans ses mains.

Francesca se disait que si elle n'intervenait pas, on les verrait bientôt danser la salsa ensemble.

- J'aurais préféré vous voir mourir ignorants !, s'écria-elle, avec le rire démoniaque des grands méchants qui veulent prendre le pouvoir sur le moooonde.

- Mère, vous n'avez pas suivi le plan ?, s'exclama Evans, furieux.

- Evans !!!!!!, hurla Krista.

- Ouais, bon, le banquet gaulois, ça vient après, fit son frère en sortant son épée astiquée (on a déjà dit que les maniaques du ménage ne devraient pas être des pirates…).

- Quel plan ?, demanda Beckett suspicieux.

- LE PLAN QUI DEVAIT NOUS FAIRE SORTIR DE PRISON !, cria Jane.

- Vous m'avez trompé, accusa Beckett.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez marié, tête de singe à perruque poudrée.

Jack se fit tout petit quand il croisa le regard dudit « tête de singe » :

- J'ai rien dit.

- RAAAAH ! (rugissement lointain de lion enragé)

- Quelqu'un peut ouvrir la porte !!!!!, hurla Will.

Elizabeth se précipita à son secours et l'ex-forgeron ferma de justesse la porte au nez de Pequeño.

- Ouf !, soupira-t-il.

- Vos ennuis ne sont pas terminés, dois-je vous le rappeler ?, fit Beckett. Un, vous êtes coincé sur mon navire (alors que je ne vous l'avais même pas demandé), deux, vous êtes pris en otage, trois, …

- Ouais bon, fit Jack, … mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un contre… euh… un nombre supérieur à un ?

Culter implora du regard Francesca. Mais il la connaissait vraiment mal, décidément. La jeune femme ne se rangeait qu'au côté des plus forts…

C'est là que Pequeño défonça la porte. Les gonds émirent une ultime plainte puis l'homme rentra. Son mégot « surmastiqué » s'écrasa sur le sol tandis que la figure de Pequeño s'ornait d'un sourire qui le rendait encore plus mauvais.

Mais un poids lui atterrit sur le dos, le faisant presque plier.

Je dis bien « presque », car John Dewey était un poids plume par rapport à Pequeño…

- Mon cher ex-mari, comment on se retrouve…, sourit Francesca, qui se disait que finalement la partie venait juste de commencer.

- Je ne suis pas venu seul, rétorqua John, se détachant de Pequeño, voyant avec évidence que l'homme ne bronchait pas plus que s'il s'était fait piquer par un insecte.

Norrington apparut derrière lui.

- Charmante compagnie, fit Jack du ton « la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, … »

- Amiral, dit Beckett, votre troupe ne vous ne talonne pas cette fois ?

James grimaça. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le petit homme en perruque lors d'une cérémonie fort ennuyeuse. Qui était devenue affreuse après cette rencontre d'ailleurs.

Ne nous attardons pas sur les détails.

- Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Sparrow, vous êtes seul contre nous tous… ou presque, fit-il en regardant Pequeño qui arborait une mine sombre maintenant (non, sombre fait trop intelligent… débile triste, plutôt).

La montagne vivante lâcha un seul mot :

- Seul.

Et il partit.

Tout le monde ouvrait des yeux écarquillés. Franchement, qui aurait imaginé que le colosse abandonnerait si facilement ??

Beckett sentit une boule nouer ses cordes vocales.

Maintenant, on le fixait.

Il ne put résister à cela.

Il s'évanouit.

Deuxième choc pour tout le monde.

D'habitude, les méchants perdaient au terme d'une grande bataille finale.

Fans des bastons, veuillez nous excuser.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour conclure :

- Happy end.

**FIN

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE **

Krista murmura à Jack :

- J'ai quand même un peu pitié pour Beckett.

Le pirate s'étouffa :

- QUOI ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait !!!

- C'était une blague.

- Ne recommence plus jamais… mon cardiologue ne sera pas content sinon…

Jack regarda attentivement la jeune femme, puis, après avoir inspiré très fort, l'embrassa. Grave erreur.

Krista l'assomma avec le pommeau de son épée sans remords.

Raah, ces pirates… tous pareils finalement…

* * *

Jack rêvait…

_SUITE DU FLASHBACK _

_Beckett savourait par avance le supplice qu'il allait infliger au petit pirate. _

_- Monsieur ? Monsieur Reeves vous attend dans le hall. _

_Culter eut un imperceptible grognement de frustration. _

_Et relâcha le garçon toujours évanoui, remit sa perruque, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'épinards entre les dents puis sortit de la pièce du pas tranquille des gens qui n'ont rien à se reprocher (ce qui était faux, pour ceux qui n'ont pas percuté les fines allusions). _

_Quand il revint, le petit avait bien évidemment disparu. _

_Les lèvres de Culter Beckett ouvrèrent pour former silencieusement : _

_« On se retrouvera » _

**VRAIE FIN !!!! YOUPI TRALALA BOUM, BOUM xD**

**PS : Si vous voulez savoir la suite pour Will, Elizabeth ou autre, regardez "Le secret du coffre maudit" (ben ouais cette fic est entre le I et le II, en plus son but suprême (lol) était d'expliquer pourquoi Will dit dans le II : "Beckett !" comme s'il le connaissait déjà...) **

**REVIEWS ULTIMES ?**


End file.
